Amor Proibido
by Jully Malfoy
Summary: Gina anda confusa ñ sabe em quem acreditar, pois sua suposta melhor amiga a enganou. Draco como sempre, tenta iritar Gina mais a reação da garota o surpreende, e ele acaba se apaixonando por ela. Mais esse amor não é aceito por nenhuma das duas famí
1. A verdadeira Daphine Ennes

Amor Proibido:  
  
A verdadeira Daphine Ennes.  
  
Gina Weasley estava no seu quinto ano, ela estava indo para a aula de poções, ela odiava essa era a pior aula de todas, não pela matéria, mas sim pelo professor. Snape o professor adorava humilha-la em frente à turma, apenas por ela ser uma grifinória e principalmente por ela ser irmã mais nova de Rony Weasley, melhor amigo de Harry Potter.  
  
-Bom, alunos! Hoje eu vou lhes ensinar a poção sonambulus, essa poção faz com que a pessoa que a bebeu fique andando como um sonâmbulo! Agora abram o livro na página oitocentos e noventa e quatro e leiam como se prepara, enquanto eu passo os ingredientes no quadro.  
  
  
  
Tudo ocorreu bem durante a aula, ninguém teve problemas em preparar a poção, o que deixou Snape mal humorado.  
  
-Bom estão todos liberados, andem o que estão esperando, saiam daqui, menos dez pontos pela demora! - Isso o deixou mais animado.  
  
Gina saiu da sala conversando animadamente com Daphine Ennes, sua melhor amiga. Daphine é rica, muito bonita, mas não tanto quanto Gina, e também muito popular. Gina não era muito popular, ela sempre foi muito na dela, por isso não tinha muitos amigos. Mas de uns tempos pra cá as duas ficaram muito amigas.  
  
-Eu odeio as aulas do Snape! Ele faz o possível para nós errarmos e assim poder nos humilhar e descontar pontos! - Gina reclamava.  
  
-É, mas hoje ele só conseguiu tirar dez pontos que vindo dele é um número baixíssimo. - as duas riram.  
  
-Que aula nós temos agora, Daphi?  
  
-Nenhuma! Poções era a última de hoje.  
  
-Legal que horas são Daphi?  
  
-Quatro horas. - ela olhou para o relógio de ouro que tinha no pulso.  
  
-Faltam três horas para o jantar. Vamos dar uma volta no castelo?  
  
-Vamos!  
  
Elas andavam conversando e rindo pelos corredores, até que Filch o zelador apareceu.  
  
-Silêncio, tem aulas sendo dadas nas salas - ele apontou para uma porta onde McGonagal as olhava séria - e posso saber o que as mocinhas estão fazendo fora de suas salas de aula?  
  
-Não temos aula agora. - Daphine respondeu.  
  
-Em que ano vocês estão e qual a casa de vocês?  
  
-Quinto ano, Grifinória. - Gina respondeu.  
  
Filch tirou de sua capa um caderninho e examinou-o.  
  
-Deixe-me ver... Quinto ano... Grifinória... - ele resmungava - nomes?  
  
-Gine Weasley.  
  
-Daphine Ennes.  
  
-Ennes e Weasley, podem ir, mas em silêncio, senão eu terei o prazer de lhes dar uma detenção, entenderam?  
  
-Sim! - elas falaram e saíram.  
  
-Vamos para os campos, lá não precisamos fazer silêncio. - Daphine falou.  
  
-Aham. - Gina respondeu.  
  
No campo...  
  
-Gina o que você queria contar para mim na aula de poções? Lembra você queria me dizer algo, mas o Snape nos pegou e você não conseguiu falar.  
  
-Ah é! Eu quase esqueci de te contar! Bem, é que o Rony e a Mione estão namorando. Eu sempre achei que esses dois se gostavam, mas agora eles assumiram, legal né? A Mione vai ser minha cunhada!  
  
-O que o Rony e a Hermione?! Não! Não pode ser! - seus olhos começaram a se encher de lágrimas.  
  
-O que foi Daphi? - Gina perguntou preocupada.  
  
-O que foi! E você ainda pergunta! Ou você é muito ingênua ou se faz! Vai dizer que você nunca notou?  
  
-Notar o que? Do que você está falando?  
  
-Você não achou estranho uma garota rica, bonita e popular como eu de repente de uma hora para outra, começar a se aproximar de você e querer ficar sua amiga? Uma garota que nunca olhou na sua cara e de uma hora para outra mudar de atitude com você? - Daphine falou chorando e muito nervosa.  
  
-Bem... Eu... - Gina estava quase chorando.  
  
-Eu estava de olho no teu irmão! Mas agora que ele está namorando a Hermione e eu sei que apesar de ser bonita, não posso competir com ela. Sua inútil! Agora você não me faz nenhuma serventia! Não preciso mais de você, não me dirija mais à palavra, entendeu? - ela saiu chorando em direção ao castelo, deixando Gina ali pasma.  
  
-Eu sou uma burra! - ela falava para si mesma, enquanto sentava encostada numa árvore - Como eu pude acreditar, que ela queria realmente ser minha amiga. Eu sou uma pobretona, feia, sem amigos, ridícula! Eu me odeio! Me odeio! - Chorava descontroladamente.  
  
Gina era uma das garotas mais bonitas de Hogwarts, mas Daphine fez com que ela pensasse ao contrario. Toda vez que Gina levava uma cantada, Daphine dizia que era para ela, e Gina acreditava. Mas na realidade Daphine sentia muita inveja de Gina, pois apesar de ser muito bonita não chegava nem aos pés da dela. Por isso usou a sua habilidade de manipular as pessoas e fez com que Gina pensasse ser a garota mais feia do mundo, isso a fazia se sentir melhor.  
  
Continua... 


	2. Mateme

Mate-me  
  
-Por que? Por que sou tão ingênua? - Gina se perguntava enquanto chorava desesperadamente.  
  
-Ora! Ora! Veja se não é a Weasley pobretona chorando! - Draco Malfoy um garoto sonserino do sexto ano apareceu por trás da árvore onde Gina estava sentada chorando. - "Por que? Por que sou tão ingênua?" - Draco falou afinando a voz para imitar Gina e rindo.  
  
-Sai daqui Malfoy! - Gina berrou.  
  
-Calma! - Draco andou e parou na frente de Gina se abaixando - E se eu não quiser sair?  
  
-Eu, eu, eu te - ela puxou a varinha e falou - Tarantal...  
  
-Mobilarbus! - Draco falou puxando a varinha de dentro das vestes, fazendo com que a varinha de Gina fosse parar na sua mão.  
  
-... Legra... - ela falou com a boca aberta olhando para Draco - mas...  
  
-Tsc, tsc, tsc... Não adianta Weasley, sou mais velho, tenho mais experiência, fora que sou melhor do que você, não só em feitiços, mas em qualquer coisa! - Draco falou superior.  
  
-E agora Malfoy?  
  
-E agora o que?  
  
-O que você vai fazer, afinal eu estou desarmada, se quiser me matar me mate agora! Estará me fazendo um grande favor!  
  
-Matar? Por que eu iria te matar?  
  
-Por que você é Draco Malfoy o sonserino mais odioso de todos!  
  
-Esta me provocando é Weasley? Você viu o que eu sou capaz de fazer, né?  
  
-Então o que esta esperando? Anda logo! Mate-me! Eu quero morrer! - ela mandou.  
  
-Não! - ele falou calmamente.  
  
-Por que não? - ela perguntou sem entender.  
  
-Por que eu não vou obedecer a uma Weasley e muito menos fazer um favor a ela! Não vou sujar minhas mãos com você!  
  
Ela se aproximou dele e começou a dar socos no peito dele e dizer desesperada - Você é um fracote! Um maricas! Mate-me logo! Eu não quero mais viver, sou uma burra, uma ingênua, todos me enganam! - começou a chorar novamente e saiu correndo em direção do castelo, deixando Draco pasmo e segurando duas varinhas nas mãos, a sua e a dela.  
  
-Eu hein! Eu vejo cada uma! Será que a Weasley ta ficando doida? Essa ai bateu o Record! E agora o que eu vou fazer com isso? - Draco olhou para a varinha de Gina .  
  
Continua... 


	3. Onde está Gina?

Onde está Gina?  
  
Gina correu para o banheiro feminino onde passou o resto da tarde chorando. Não desceu nem para jantar, pois além de não sentir nem um pingo de fome, ela não queria ver, nem falar com ninguém, principalmente Daphine ou Draco. Tinha medo que eles falassem daquilo para alguém.  
  
-Se eu descer, eles vão me humilhar! Mas não só na frente do quinto ano como Snape sempre faz e sim da escola inteira, principalmente a Daphine, ela sabe muitas coisas sobre mim. Eu não vou descer, não vou mesmo! - e voltou a chorar. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ No salão principal Draco estava longe, seu corpo estava ali, mas sua mente estava em outro lugar ou em outra pessoa, Gina Weasley.Ele a procurava com os olhos pelo salão, mas ela não estava lá.  
  
-"Droga! E agora? Como vou devolver a varinha da Weasley? O será que aconteceu para deixar ela daquele jeito? Onde será que ela esta?" - Draco pensava.  
  
De repente lhe ocorreu uma idéia de ir perguntar para Ennes, já que ela e Gina estavam sempre juntas. Quando Draco a encontrou, ela estava conversando animadamente com outras garotas. Ele sem querer ouviu o nome de Gina, mas não havia escutado a frase direito. Então resolveu chegar mais perto, sem que elas notassem.  
  
-E ai Daphi? O que aconteceu?  
  
-Ai Biba, ela teve a coragem de me dizer que o Rony e a blérc - ela botou o dedo na boca - Hermione estão namorando, aí eu falei umas verdades para ela.  
  
-E o que você falou para ela? - Outra garota falou rindo.  
  
-Eu falei que ela era uma burra e ingênua de pensar que eu uma garota rica, bonita e popular iria querer ser amiga de uma excluída e pobretona como ela! E que eu só tinha ficado amiga dela para me aproximar do irmão dela. E que agora ela não me fazia mais serventia, por isso eu disse para ela nunca mais me dirigir a palavra!  
  
-Hahahahahahaha! - todas riram, exceto duas garotas.  
  
-Coitada! Daphi você não pegou pesado de mais não? Afinal você gostou de ser amiga dela né?  
  
-Eu?Gostar de ser amiga dela? Kelly você esta delirando?  
  
-Não, eu não estou delirando! Mas gostaria de estar surda para não ter que ouvir essas barbaridades! Você deveria se envergonhar, afinal você fez com que ela se excluísse, e botou na cabeça dela que ela é feia...  
  
-E ela não é?  
  
-Claro que não! E você sabe muito bem disso! Ela é uma das garotas mais bonitas de Hogwarts e todo mundo sabe que você morre de inveja dela, por ela ser mais bonita que você!  
  
-Cala a boca Kelly! Vamos meninas! - Daphine falou saindo levando quase todas as garotas consigo, deixando apenas Kelly e mais uma garota.  
  
-Kelly você é muito corajosa, é uma das únicas pessoas da escola que enfrenta a Daphi! Mas também vocês duas são as garotas mais populares do quinto ano, você não corre o risco dela fazer com que todos fiquem contra você.  
  
-Não sei pra que ter tanto medo dela, Lissa! Só sinto pena da Gina que foi cair na conversa da Daphi! Onde será que ela está?  
  
-A última vez que eu a vi ela estava no banheiro chorando. Quando eu perguntei o que ouve ela me disse que havia perdido a varinha. Acho que ela não quer que ninguém saiba o que ouve.  
  
-Mas a essa altura, pelo que eu conheço a Daphi, Hogwarts inteira deve estar sabendo!  
  
-Vamos procura-la?  
  
-Não sei Lissa, talvez seja melhor deixa-la sozinha hoje, para deixa-la arejar um pouco a cabeça, amanhã nós vamos falar com ela, mas por enquanto acho melhor ficarmos de olho na Daphi.  
  
-É! - Lissa concordou.  
  
Draco ao ouvir a conversa delas escondido, ficou com peso na consciência pelo o que acontecera mais cedo, por ter rido e debochado de Gina. Então se lembrou da varinha, tinha que devolvê-la, e como amanhã cedo já tinha aula teria que devolver agora durante a noite.  
  
-Mas como? - ele pensou alto.  
  
Continua... 


	4. Draco Malfoy diferente?

Draco Malfoy diferente?  
  
Resolveu dar um passeio ao redor do castelo para pensar em uma maneira de devolver a varinha a Gina, durante a noite.  
  
Draco andava pelos campos brincando com a varinha de Gina em sua mão e pensando alto, de repente vê a árvore que Gina estava de tarde e resolveu sentar-se.  
  
-Se eu tentasse... não, não vai dar certo! Mas quem sabe... não, também não! Mas como?  
  
-Como o que Malfoy? - Gina saiu de trás da árvare, assim como Draco fizera mais cedo.  
  
-Ahn? - Draco olhou para trás e viu Gina - Gin... Weasley? O que você...  
  
-O que eu estou fazendo aqui?  
  
-Sim. - Ele olhava para ela que estava com os olhos vermelhos e inchados e com o cabelo meio despenteado.  
  
-Não sei, talvez seja o mesmo que você. O que está fazendo aqui?  
  
-Pensando em... - Draco parou de falar, percebendo qual era a sua resposta.  
  
-Pensando em que? - Gina perguntou interessada.  
  
-Bom... - "não sei por que, mas acho que posso confiar nela, ela é diferente das outras pessoas" Draco pensou - eu estava pensando em como eu poderia te devolver isso - ele esticou a mão com a varinha.  
  
-Assim? Sem fazer nada? Tem alguma coisa estranha! O que você vez com a minha varinha? Anda Malfoy, fala!  
  
Draco riu - Eu não sou tão mal assim como vocês pensam! Não fiz nada com ela! Sei que você tem aula amanhã e vai precisar dela, né?  
  
-Como eu posso saber? Você já aprontou tantas, fez com que meu pai fosse quase despedido e quis matar meu irmão e o Harry.  
  
-Posso lhe garantir que sua varinha está em perfeito estado! Se não quiser acreditar não a culpo, seu que não sou a pessoa que qualquer um acreditaria como o Potter. Adeus! - Draco se levantou e ia saindo, quando Gina segurou seu braço.  
  
-Dra... Malfoy espere!  
  
-Sim? - ele falou se virando fincando cara a cara com Gina, menos de um palmo separava seus rostos.  
  
-Bem, é que eu... Queria...  
  
-Você queria?  
  
-Que você me fizesse companhia, é que eu estou me sentindo muito... Sozinha. - ela falou a última palavra num sussurro - Sei que temos muitas diferenças, mas algo dentro de mim, me diz que posso confiar em você e... - ela abaixou a cabeça e voltou a sussurrar - eu preciso desabafar com alguém, você aceita?  
  
-Tem certeza que você quer desabafar comigo? Por que? Você tem seus irmãos, têm amigos, como o Potter, a Granger...  
  
-Entendi, você não quer falar comigo, né? Pode falar a verdade. Afinal quem iria querer falar com a Weasley pobretona, excluída, feia... Se eu fosse você acho que também não gostaria de falar comigo!  
  
-Não! - Draco falou firme, fazendo Gina se calar - Primeiramente você não é feia! Você é muito bonita! - ele falou colocando o cabelo dela para trás da orelha e limpando algumas lágrimas que insistiam em cair dos olhos dela - e também, eu gostaria muito de falar com você. - "Por que? Por que não consigo fingir que eu sou mal para Gina? Por que quando estou perto dela fico assim? Não posso, sou um Malfoy, papai sempre disse, não posso ser amigo de nenhum Weasley! Mas não consigo, só de olhar para ela... não consigo mentir. Mas se ela descobrir que eu não sou mal e espalhar para todo mundo? Não eu não seria capaz de fazer isso, ela não é como eu." Draco pensava.  
  
Gina sorriu sem jeito, aquele não era o Malfoy que ela conhecia, o Malfoy arrogante, frio e gozador, aquele era um Malfoy gentil, amável e amigo.  
  
-Você... - Gina falou encarando Draco nos olhos, o que fez os dois ruborizarem.  
  
-Eu?  
  
-Tá diferente! Não é o Malfoy que eu conheço!  
  
-Como assim?  
  
-Sei lá! Você ta diferente, o Malfoy que eu vi hoje de tarde era arrogante, convencido e agora ele é amável e gentil. - Draco corou.  
  
-Me chame apenas de Draco.  
  
-Por que?  
  
-Por que Draco é meu nome! Será que eu posso te chamar de Gina?  
  
-Claro Mal... Desculpe, Draco!  
  
-Obrigada! Assim eu me sinto melhor! Não gosto muito dessas casualidades todas de ter que chamar as pessoas pelos sobrenomes.  
  
-Sabe que eu também!  
  
Eles ficaram conversando, Draco escutou Gina desabafar e ele também desabafou com ela, até que Gina se lembrou da hora e perguntou:  
  
-Draco que horas são?  
  
Draco olhou no relógio exclamou - Nossa! Já são meia noite e meia!  
  
-Acho melhor a gente voltar Draco!  
  
Os dois voltaram para o castelo subiram as escadas até chegar num corredor onde cada um deveria seguir para um lado.  
  
-Draco, obrigado! - Gina falou meia sem graça.  
  
-Obrigado? Obrigado por que? - Draco falou olhando dentro dos olhos dele o que a fez corar.  
  
-Por ter me ouvido.  
  
-Então eu também devo agradecer, pois você também me ouviu! - Draco falou sorrindo. - Só que eu gostaria de lhe pedir uma coisa.  
  
-O que?  
  
-Segredo.  
  
-Segredo?  
  
-Aham! Não conte pra ninguém, entendeu?  
  
-Mas... - Gina abaixou a cabeça e começou a chorar - eu devia saber!  
  
-Gina o que houve? - Draco perguntou sem entender.  
  
-Você não quer que ninguém saiba da nossa amizade, pois também tem vergonha de ser amigo da Weasley pobretona, né?  
  
-Mas Gina, você não entende! Eu não tenho vergonha!  
  
-Não, imagina! - ela o empurrou e saiu correndo corredor afora.  
  
Draco sem saber o que fazer ficou parado, pasmo, olhando Gina correr dele novamente.  
  
-Gina! Gina eu não tenho vergonha de você! Nem nunca vou ter! Mas é para o seu bem, seus irmãos nunca iriam deixar a gente ser amigos! - Draco sussurrava, ao mesmo tempo em que uma lágrima caia.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gina andava chorando solitária pelos corredores escuros e assustadores, até chegar em frente ao quadro da mulher gorda.  
  
-Ah! -a mulher gorda bocejou - Que tarde, mocinhas como você não deviam andar por ai há essa hora!  
  
-Dragão azul! - Gina falou ignorando.  
  
O quadro foi para frente e ela entrou, subiu as escadas e entrou no dormitório feminino, olhou a cama de Mione e ela estava vazia.  
  
-Certamente deve estar se metendo em alguma encrenca com o Rony e o Harry! -ela exclamou.  
  
Gina colocou a camisola e se deitou. Então recomeçou a chorar novamente.  
  
-Draco, por que? Por que você me tratou daquele jeito, todo carinhoso, amiguinho e depois tem vergonha de ser meu amigo?  
  
TEC TEC TEC  
  
Gina escuta um barulho na janela, era uma coruja marrom, Gina abriu a janela e deixou-a entrar. A coruja depositou uma carta nas mãos de Gina e parou no parapeito da janela esperando resposta. Gina pegou a carta e leu.  
  
"Querida Gina,  
  
Primeiro eu quero que você saiba que eu não tenho vergonha de ser  
  
seu amigo, pelo contrário estou muito orgulhoso por isso.  
  
Você é a melhor amiga que alguém pode querer, sabia?  
  
Desculpe-me se a deixei magoada, sei que sou um imbecio.  
  
Mas você aceita se encontrar comigo novamente?  
  
Mande a resposta pela Fly.  
  
De seu amigo com muito orgulho  
  
Draco Malfoy."  
  
Gina leu e riu. -Bobo! Você não é um imbecio! - ela falou para o nada - Será que eu devo aceitar? - Ela pegou um papel e uma pena e escreveu uma resposta.  
  
"Draco,  
  
Aceito seu convite.  
  
Amanhã depois do jantar na mesma árvore, ok?  
  
Então até lá!  
  
Com carinho  
  
Gina Weasley."  
  
Gina amarrou a carta na perna de Fly e ficou observando a coruja sumir. Logo depois se deitou e dormiu.  
  
Continua... 


	5. O Beijo

Cap5 - O beijo  
  
De manhã Draco levantou bem cedo, tão cedo que nenhum de seus companheiros quarto estavam acordados. Ele olhou no relógio e viu o horário, 6:30 a.m. Resolveu então dar uma volta pelo castelo enquanto os outros ainda estavam dormindo.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gina acordara cedo naquela manhã, estava se sentindo muito aliviada, não sabia bem o por que, talvez por ter desabafado com Draco ou talvez por saber que ela tinha um novo amigo, secreto, mas um novo amigo. Só depois de levantar e ter se trocado que ela percebeu que suas companheiras de quarto ainda estavam dormindo. Gina desceu para o salão comunal e viu que horas eram 6:30 a.m., então resolveu dar um passeio pelo castelo, enquanto todos ainda estavam dormindo.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco andava pelos corredores frios e escuros de Hogwarts, se sentia solitário, mas estava feliz, muito feliz, pois agora era amigo de Gina Weasley, uma meiga, gentil e linda garota. Draco se sentia envergonhado por tudo que fizera a Gina, ele sempre a humilhou, a gingou, não só a ela mas sua família também, entre outras coisas mais que ele nem queria lembrar.  
  
-Gina, desculpe-me por tudo que eu lhe fiz! Mas você sabe que fui criado assim, para ser cruel e mal. Meu pai sempre disse que eu desonro a família, já que todos os Malfoys tem somente ódio, rancor e maldade no coração. Eu sou o único que tenho amor, ternura e amizade no peito. Por isso vivo sobre ameaças. Meu pai me diz: "se você não tem a maldade dentro do peito, ao menos finja te-la!" - Draco olhou para baixo e uma lágrima rolou em seu rosto.  
  
-Draco! Eu te desculpo. Não fique se culpando! - Gina falou por trás do Draco, que levou um baita susto.  
  
-Gina?! O que você está fazendo aqui? Você me ouviu? Você ma deu um baita susto sabia?  
  
Gina riu a falou -Calma, calma Draco! Uma pergunta de cada vez! Acordei cedo e como não tinha nada pra fazer resolvi dar uma volta! Então eu te vi falando com as paredes e não pude deixar de te ouvir, desculpe.  
  
-Não precisa se desculpar, eu é que preciso! - Draco falou com a cabeça baixa.  
  
- Draco não fique assim, você sabe que eu não o culpo, sei também que você deve ter sofrido muito tendo que praticar maldades. Você só precisa é de alguém para lhe ajudar.  
  
-Você... Você me ajuda?  
  
-Claro! Mas você também precisa se ajudar. Draco você não tem mais que ter medo do seu pai, ele nada pode fazer contra você!  
  
-Eu sei, mas mesmo assim a imagem dele me assusta. - Draco falou baixando a cabeça e deixando mais uma lágrima rolar em seu rosto. Gina colocou a mão no rosto dele e o levantou, secou a lágrima. Eles ficaram se encarando por um tempo, até que Draco se aproximou de Gina e a beijou.  
  
Gina não sabia o que fazer, ela estava assustada e ao mesmo tempo realizada, nunca havia beijado antes, mas aquele beijo realmente estava muito bom, mas no final ela acabou se entregando ao beijo. Draco já havia beijado várias vezes antes, pois tinha a fama de galinha em Hogwarts, ele já havia beijado Pansy, Lilá, Angelina, Parvati e até Cho. Mas o beijo de Gina era diferente, ele ñ sabia por que, mas o beijo dela não lhe causava só prazer, lhe causava tudo! Era como se pegasse todos os sentimentos existentes e jogassem em cima dele. Eles ficaram ali se beijando por um longo tempo. Quando o beijo terminou ficaram se encarando em silêncio até Gina tomar coragem e falar:  
  
-Eu devia saber! - ela falou o fitando muito braba - Eu sou apenas mais uma na sua lista né? Você usa esse papo de amiguinho para todas é?  
  
-Gina eu não seu do que você está falando.  
  
-Sabe sim! Cínico! Se você está a fim de se aproveitar de uma garota, vai a trás da Parkinson, já que ela vive atrás de você! Eu te odeio Malfoy! Te odeio! - ao falar isso Gina saiu chorando corredor a fora.  
  
Draco estava chocado com o que ouvira. Ele estava acostumado a ouvir os outros falarem mal dele e a dizer que odeiam ele, mas ele preferia ter levado um soco ou até ter que enfrentar seu pai do que ouvir Gina dizer que o odeia. -Gina eu não quero me aproveitar de você! Nem nunca quis! - ele sussurrava chorando - Gina eu te amo!!! - Ele deu um berro.  
  
Gina que não estava muito longe escutou o berro de Draco, ela parou e pensou -"Será que ele está falando a verdade? E eu o que eu sinto por ele?"- ela ficou parada por mais alguns minutos e então resolveu ir para o salão principal que essa hora já estava começando a se encher.  
  
Continua... 


	6. O encontro

O encontro  
  
Gina passou o café inteiro no mundo da lua, ela pensava no que acabara de acontecer. Kelly e Lissa pensavam que ela estava daquele jeito por causa da briga com Daphine, por isso ficaram conversando com ela, tentando anima-la, mas de nada adiantava. Foi quase no final do café que Gina percebeu que Draco não havia aparecido, então ela começou a se preocupar.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco ficou arrasado demais com o que Gina dissera, mas ela estava certa, isso é o que o deixava mais transtornado, era verdade, de fato Draco era conhecido como um galinha, ficava com todas as garotas que queria, era um aproveitador, um casanova. Gina havia sido a primeira a negar Draco e também era a primeira que mexera assim com ele, nunca pensou que fosse se apaixonar por uma Weasley e assim tão rápido, mas Gina era tão... diferente das outras. Talvez fosse por isso que Draco tenha se apaixonado por ela.  
  
Bom, mas agora ele tinha que ir, já estava na hora da sua primeira aula do dia. Como Draco não estava com fome e também não queria ter que ver Gina, pelo menos naquela hora resolveu não ir tomar café da manhã no salão comunal.  
  
-"Será que ela notou a minha ausência?" -Draco se perguntava.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
-"O que será que aconteceu com o Draco? Será que eu fui dura demais com ele? - Gina se perguntava com peso na consciência. Ela seguia para a sua aula de Transfigurações com a Professora Minerva McGonagal.  
  
O resto do dia tanto para Gina quanto para Draco fora normal a não ser pelo os dois estarem no mundo da lua, um pensando no outro.  
  
Durante o jantar, os dois se olhavam de esguelha. Traçaram alguns olhares, Draco até se arriscou a sorrir uma vez para Gina, discretamente claro, pois não queria que ninguém visse, mas o que recebeu em troca uma cara séria e uma virada de rosto que Gina dera.  
  
-"Se ele acha que eu sou uma idiota de cair no papo dele, ela ta muito enganado!" - Gina pensava enquanto virava a cara para Draco.  
  
Gina que ficara pensando a tarde inteira sobre o que ela sentia por Draco, sabia que também gostava dele, mas como ela era cabeça dura, não queria admitir. Achava que ele só queria se aproveitar dela, já que ela era uma das únicas garotas que nunca haviam ficado com ninguém.  
  
Draco foi um dos primeiro a sair do salão.  
  
-Onde será que ele vai? - ela pensou alto.  
  
-Ele quem? - Rony que estava ao seu lado perguntou desconfiado.  
  
-Ahn?  
  
-Gina, Gina! De quem você estava falando hein?  
  
-Eu? Não estava falando nada! Acho que você está ficando velho, maninho! Anda ouvindo coisas demais! -ela tentou disfarçar.  
  
-Velho, eu! Imagine! Você é que está ficando louca, fica ai falando sozinha!  
  
-Do que você está falando? Eu não falo sozinha, você é que fica inventando coisas! Seu mentiroso!  
  
-Ora sua...  
  
-Calma! Rony não se atreva a continuar essa frase! Vocês já são bem grandinhos para ficarem brigando desse jeito! - Hermione se meteu.  
  
-Mas Mione... -Rony falou.  
  
-Mas nada Ronald! Mas nada!  
  
-Tchau! -Gina se levantou e deixou o salão. Ela se guentava para não chorar, não sabia bem o por que da vontade de chorar, talvez fosse pela briga com o Rony ou talvez fosse por Draco. Ela resolveu dar uma volta para se acalmar antes de ir para o salão comunal da Grifinória.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco saiu do salão e seguiu sorrateiramente para o eu dormitório, ele iria escrever uma carta para Gina, Draco era persistente, nunca iria desistir de seu amor por Gina. Chegando no quarto pegou um pergaminho e pena e começou a escrever.  
  
"Gina,  
  
De todos que me beijaram  
  
De todos que me abraçaram  
  
Já nem lembro, nem sei  
  
São tantas que me amaram  
  
São tantas que eu amei  
  
Mais tu que rude contraste  
  
Tu que jamais beijaste  
  
Tu que jamais abracei  
  
Só tu nesta alma ficaste  
  
De todas que eu amei.  
  
Gina esse poema eu fiz pensando em você.  
  
Beijos!  
  
Do seu Draco."  
  
-Ah! Gina espero que você goste! -Draco falou suspirando, então saiu correndo - Vou mandar agora mesmo para ela!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gina estava andando calmamente, quando ia virar na esquina do corredor e...  
  
BAM  
  
Alguém esbarrou nela, os dois caíram violentamente no chão. Era um garoto, ele carregava um pergaminho, que com o impacto da batida caiu de sua mão e rolou até a mão de Gina. Ele que estava muito atordoada com o impacto não vira quem era o garoto, ela junta o pergaminho que estava aberto e sem querer leu, então ele olha pra cima e vê Draco parado a sua frente. Ele que já estava levantado, estendeu o mão para ajuda-la a se levantar. Ela aceitou.  
  
-Eu estava indo para o corujal, para mandar isso para você! -Draco falou.  
  
-Foi a coisa mais bonita que eu já li na minha vida! - ela falou emocionada.  
  
-E... Bem. Agora acredita que meu amor é verdadeiro?  
  
-Sempre acreditei, mas eu era muito cabeça dura para admitir!  
  
Os dois ficaram se encarando por alguns minutos e então aconteceu. Seus lábios se tocaram. Os dois estavam no meio do corredor se abraçando e se beijando fervorosamente. Mas foram interrompidos...  
  
Continua...  
  
Obs: Este poema que aparece é o mesmo que Camila (Carolina Dickman) recita na novela Laços de Família. 


	7. Foram descobertos

Foram descobertos  
  
-Gina! -Daphine berrou - Mas você e o Malfoy? Difícil de acreditar.  
  
-Daphine? Mas o que você está fazendo aqui?  
  
-Estava dando uma volta quando vi esta cena elucidada!  
  
-Daphi! Você não vai contar pra ninguém!  
  
-Claro que vou!  
  
-Não vai não! Senão serei forçado a tomar medidas mais drásticas! - Draco a ameaçou.  
  
-Não tenho medo de você Malfoy!  
  
-Muito menos eu de você! -Draco puxou a varinha e falou algo, de repente uma verruga apareceu na ponta do nariz dela.  
  
-Ahhhhh!!!! -ela berrou -Vocês me pagam! -e saiu correndo.  
  
-Hahahahahaha! -os dois riram.  
  
-Draco, que feitiço era aquele? Por acaso era magia negra?  
  
-Não! Claro que não! Ao contrário do meu pai não gosto de magia negra. Aquele não era um feitiço, era uma azaração que eu li e aprendi a fazer num livro.  
  
-Ainda bem senão você poderia ser expulso, você sabe que magia negra é extremamente proibida em Hogwarts. Mas estou vendo que você gosta de ler!  
  
-Gosto. Ler é muito bom! Mas que tal mudar de assunto? Vamos dar uma volta?  
  
-Claro!  
  
Mas antes de começarem a andar Draco parou na frente de Gina -Gina, her... - ele limpou a garganta -Você...  
  
-Fala Draco! - ela o interrompeu.  
  
-Bem, você gosta de mim? - ele falou muito rápido.  
  
Ela colocou a mão no rosto dele e o beijou -Isso responde sua pergunta? Mesmo não tendo certeza de que você realmente gosta de mim ou se está apenas querendo brincar comigo, eu gosto de você.  
  
-Pois não precisa ter medo. Eu nunca gostei das garotas com quem eu fiquei, mas com você é diferente. Gina eu não quero ficar com você.  
  
-Mas você... - ela falou sem entender.  
  
-Eu quero ser seu namorado. Você aceita?  
  
-Eu? Namorar você? - ela falou incrédula.  
  
-Você não me respondeu!  
  
-Claro! - ela o abraçou e os dois se beijaram novamente.  
  
Continua... 


	8. Um capítulo muito meloso

Um capítulo muito meloso  
  
Os dois ficaram durante um bom tempo se beijando, passearam ao redor do castelo, se esqueceram do mundo. Mas Gina de repente se lembra de que já era de noite e que já deveria ser bem tarde.  
  
-Draco que horas são?  
  
-Gina por que você implica tanto com as horas!  
  
-Draco! Já deve estar tarde e se meu irmão sente a minha falta e vem me procurar? Se eles nos virem aqui vão te matar!  
  
-Não ligo, prefiro morrer por meu amor a viver sem ele. - Draco falou em um tom romântico. Gina riu e deu um beijo nele.  
  
-Bobo! Te amo sabia?  
  
-Também te amo. - os dois foram chegando mais perto para se beijarem novamente, mas Gina parou.  
  
-Sabe, nunca imaginei que você fosse assim, -ela acariciou os cabelos dourados de Draco - tão meigo, carinhoso... Você sempre foi tão cruel, sempre destratou a mim e a meus irmãos...  
  
Draco começou a chorar - Eu sei fui um idiota! Mas eu quero me redimir! Desculpa, desculpa por tudo! Eu sou um otário! Um otário!  
  
-Não Draco você não é um idiota, muito menos um otário! Pare de se desculpar! Você é o homem que eu amo! - ela falou segurando o rosto dele, logo depois os dois se abraçaram. -Mas agora eu acho melhor cada um voltar para o seu dormitório e ir dormir, amanhã temos aula bem cedo. E creio que amanhã teremos um dia bem agitado.  
  
-É agora que a Ennes descobriu, mas vamos dizer que é mentira e fingir que nós nos odiamos, como antes de nos conhecermos.  
  
-Mas ela é popular...  
  
-E daí? Eu sou mais popular que ela! Em quem você acha que eles vão acreditar? Em mim um sonserino mal que sempre descera que odiava os Weasley ou nela uma garota metida, que fingiu ser sua melhor amiga só pra paquerar o teu irmão, é só a gente dizer que ela ta dizendo isso pra se vingar de você!  
  
-Ta legal, mas vamos logo se não amanhece e nós ainda estamos aqui!  
  
-Sabe que não é uma má idéia!  
  
-O que?  
  
-Passar a noite aqui, juntinhos, agarradinhos! - ele falou rindo e abraçando ela.  
  
-Bobo! Vamos! - ela o puxou pelo braço.  
  
Eles andaram abraçados até um corredor onde cada um deveria ir para um lado, a despedida foi muito longa.  
  
-Tchau Draco! - ela deu um beijo nele, mas ele a impediu de ir segurando seu braço e lhe um beijo de tirar o fôlego.  
  
-Agora sim, adeus Gina.  
  
-Adeus. - ela falou meio tonta por causa do beijo.  
  
Ela seguiu e Draco ficou parado a olhando, quando ela ia virar a esquina para sumir de vista, ela parou olhou para trás e sorriu, Draco retribuiu o sorriso e então se virou e rumou para o seu dormitório.  
  
Continua... 


	9. Mentiras

Mentiras  
  
Gina andava pelos corredores escuros e arrepiantes de Hogwarts quando...  
  
-Gina! Onde você estava? - era Neville Logbotton, um garoto do sexto ano que amava, idolatrava e não saia do pé de Gina.  
  
-Neville? - ela levou um susto.  
  
-Gina são três horas da manhã, o que você está fazendo andando sozinha pelos corredores? O Pirraça ou o Filch podem aparecer a qualquer momento.  
  
-Eu sei me cuidar, ta! Não preciso de ninguém atrás de mim - Gina estava muito irritada - e o que você está fazendo aqui, hein Neville? Cuidado o Pirraça, o Filch e o Snape andam por ai! - ela falou rindo, pois ao ouvir o nome do Snape Neville ficou branco.  
  
-Estava preocupado com você!  
  
-E como você sabia que eu não estava no dormitório?  
  
-Você nem apareceu no salão comunal Gina! Você não acha isso meio óbvio? E também a Mione subiu no dormitório feminino para ver se você estava e ela não te encontrou, o Rony, Mione e Harry também estão te procurando.  
  
-Eles também? - ela ficou branca "Eu estava certa, eles notaram a minha ausência. Ainda bem que não nos viram!" ela se lembrou do que dissera a Draco.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco estava voltando para o seu dormitório quando sente algo o prendendo, era Harry e Hermione que o segurava pelo braço e na sua frente apareceu Rony com uma cara que realmente era de meter medo.  
  
-Cadê a minha irmã Malfoy?  
  
Draco não sabia o que fazer então resolveu fazer seu teatro, era o que ele sabia fazer de melhor.  
  
-Irmã? Eu lá vou saber onde a sua irmã está Weasley? E que história é essa de me acusar assim? Sei que sou mal e tudo mais, mas nunca me rebaixaria seqüestrando uma Weasley.  
  
-Cala a Boca Malfoy ela só pode estar com você!  
  
-Por que comigo?  
  
-Por que ela sumiu e agora te encontrando andando há essa hora aqui com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. O que você fez com ela, se você tocou num fio de cabelo dela sequer, eu te mato!  
  
Draco olhou com cara de deboche e soltou uma gargalhada. -Ora Weasley, agora deu para dar uma de valentão é? Pode ter certeza que sua irmã não está comigo, agora me soltem tenho muito que fazer! - ele mandou.  
  
-Então diga Malfoy o que você estava fazendo andando há essas horas sozinho no corredor? - Harry se meteu.  
  
-Diga que nós te soltamos! - Mione falou.  
  
-Mas se a sua explicação não nos convencer você vai desejar nunca ter nascido! - Rony ameaçou.  
  
-Eu não devo satisfação a ninguém, muito menos a uma sangue-ruim, um pobretão e a um quatro olhos!  
  
-Ora seu... - Rony pulou em cima de dele e começou a bater em Draco. Os dois caíram no chão e começaram a rolar. Harry correu para segurar Rony e Mione Draco, mas como Draco era muito mais forte que ela, Hermione resolveu usar um feitiço de corpo preso nele. E com Draco preso eles voltaram a interrogá-lo.  
  
-E então estamos esperando uma explicação! - Hermione falou.  
  
"E agora? O que eu faço? Não posso falar a verdade, por que eles me esfolariam vivo, fora que não acreditariam em mim".Draco pensou. -Eu...  
  
-Desembucha Malfoy! - Harry mandou.  
  
-Estava cumprindo uma detenção! - ele falou a primeira coisa que veio a cabeça.  
  
-Cumprindo detenção? Mais há essa hora? - Hermione falou desconfiada.  
  
-Sim tive que catalogar todos os livros da biblioteca e só terminei agora.  
  
-Vamos deixar ele ir! Acho que ele está falando a verdade. - Hermione falou.  
  
-Tá bom! Rony concordou -Dessa vez você escapou, mas da próxima você não escapa!  
  
-Vamos! Vai ver a Gina até já voltou, já ta até dormindo e nós ainda estamos aqui! - Harry comentou.  
  
-É! Nós estamos a um tempão procurando! Finite Incantatem! - Hermione falou enquanto puxava o Rony pelo braço, para irem sem correr o risco dele avançar no Draco novamente.  
  
Quando eles sumiram de vista, Draco começou a rir. -Cara eu sou um artista! Um gênio! Eles caíram direitinho na minha história! - Foi ai que ele sentiu uma dor no seu olho direito, ele conjurou um espelho e viu que ele estava roxo -Gina, Gina... O que eu não faço por você? Mas pelo menos eu também deixei um baita hematoma na cara do Weasley. - ele falou para si mesmo e seguiu para o seu dormitório.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gina discutindo e voltando para a torre da Grifinória com Neville quando escutam algo.  
  
-Por que vocês me seguraram!? - Rony reclamava indignado - Eu teria acabado com a raça daquele desgraçado!  
  
-Você sabe que assim como você eu também daria qualquer coisa pra acabar com a raça dele Rony, mas aquela não era a hora, agora nós temos que achar a Gina. - Harry falava.  
  
-Acho que não precisamos mais procurar rapazes! - Hermione falou olhando para Gina e Neville.  
  
-Gina! - Rony correu ao encontro da irmã e a abraçou - você está bem? Eu estava tão preocupado! Pensei que aquele otário do Malfoy tinha te raptado. Por falar nisso onde você estava?  
  
-É o que estou tentando descobrir até agora! - Neville falou.  
  
-Desembucha! - Rony mandou.  
  
-Por que tanta preocupação? Até a um tempo atrás não era isso que você falava! - Gina tentou mudar de assunto.  
  
-É Rony ela tem razão! Mas Gina eu acho que você deve umas explicações. - Hermione falou.  
  
-Mione quando você e o Rony saem as escondidas de noite, pensando que ninguém sabe e eu não falo nada.  
  
-Como você sabe? - Rony deixou escapar.  
  
-Um dia eu fui buscar água para beber na sala comunal e vi vocês dois saindo, só que vocês não me viram.  
  
-Ae Rony o que vocês fazem nesses encontros noturnos? - Neville perguntou rindo.  
  
-Ora Neville! Não ta na cara! - Harry falou rindo mais ainda.  
  
Hermione e Rony coraram, então ela se defendeu -Não é nada do que vocês estão pensando ta! A gente... - ela parou pois não tinha uma boa explicação.  
  
-Vocês o que? - Neville e Harry falaram juntos.  
  
-Essa não é a questão! - Rony berrou -A questão é onde a Gina estava!  
  
-É! Hermione concordou.  
  
"E agora o que eu falo? Eles tavão falando do Draco aquela hora, será que eles fizeram alguma coisa com ele? Não vou falar a verdade, o Rony é capaz de fazer alguma coisa com o Draco! Mas e agora?"Gina pensava. -Eu estava...- ela começou a chorar -nos campos do lago chorando! - Neville a abraçou, mas ela o empurrou.  
  
-Por que? - Harry perguntou.  
  
-Por que? Por que eu e o Rony brigamos! - ela começou a chorar mais alto ainda.  
  
-Mas a gente sempre briga?!  
  
-Ta vendo! Ele nem liga! - Hermione a abraçou.  
  
-Rony seu insensível! - Hermione falou e as duas saíram, indo a caminho da torre da Grifinória.  
  
Os três se olharam com uma cara de quem não estava entendendo nada e falaram juntos:  
  
-Mulheres! - deram de ombros e seguiram para a torre.  
  
Continua... 


	10. Eu vou contar!

Eu vou contar!  
  
No dia seguinte Gina levantou cedo novamente, mas dessa vez resolveu não descer, apenas se arrumou e ficou passeando pelo corredor do dormitório feminino. Durante o passeio ela foi surpreendida por Daphine.  
  
-Olá Gina! Como vai o seu namorico com o Malfoy?  
  
-Daphine! Vejo que já se livrou da verruga. Por que tanto interesse na minha vida amorosa, hein?  
  
-Esse seu namorico não vai durar muito tempo, você só vai ser mais uma na lista dele!  
  
-Não enche! Você ta é com ciúmes! Sei que você daria qualquer coisa para estar no meu lugar. Agora tenho muito que fazer.  
  
-Como ficar se agarrando com Draco Malfoy.  
  
-Melhor do que ficar te aturando! Tchau!  
  
Gina desceu deixando Daphine falando sozinha. Ao chegar no salão comunal ela deu de cara com Neville, que estava branco como um fantasma.  
  
-Neville? O que aconteceu? - ela perguntou assustada.  
  
-Eu não posso acreditar Gina. Como você pode? Justo com ele!  
  
-Do que você esta falando? Você estava escutando a conversa?  
  
-Sim.  
  
-Mas são 6:30 da manhã - ela olhou o relógio - e o que você estava fazendo nos dormitórios femininos?  
  
-A Ennes apareceu no meu quarto e me acordou, perguntou se eu queria saber onde você estava ontem a noite e...  
  
-E você queria! - ela o interrompeu irritadíssima -O que você tinha a ver com isso.  
  
-Eu aceitei - ele continuou ignorando-a -ela me levou até o dormitório feminino e me botou atrás de uma estatua escondido, um pouco antes de você aparecer e mandou eu ficar quieto, foi então que você chegou. Eu ouvi a conversa, mas não consegui ficar até o final...  
  
-Como você saiu sem eu ver?  
  
-Não sei, estava muito atordoado, sai sem pensar, não me importava se você me visse ou não.  
  
-Neville você também não precisa ficar desse jeito, o mundo não acabou.  
  
-Pra mim acabou Gina, eu sempre te amei mais do que tudo, você é o meu mundo. - Ele abaixou a cabeça e começou a chorar.  
  
Gina com pena do garoto sentou ao lado dele -Neville, eu gosto de você, mas é como irmão, desculpe, mas nada posso fazer, a gente não manda no coração.  
  
-Eu sei. Mas é difícil ver a pessoa que a gente ama sendo engana por um pilantra como o Malfoy.  
  
-O Draco não é um pilantra! Pelo contrário! Ele é a pessoa mais meiga e doce do mundo e é por isso que eu o amo! Adeus Neville! - ela levantou e saiu do salão comunal.  
  
Neviile ficou ali parado pensando em tudo que acabara de acontecer. Ele estava muito confuso. Gina e Malfoy? Isso era muito estranho, se ainda fosse com o Harry, pois ele achava que a Gina gostava do Harry seria mais fácil de entender, mas o Malfoy? Ele é o inimigo de todos e o pior é que os Malfoys são inimigos mortais dos Weasleys.  
  
-E agora? O que vou fazer? Gina por que você foi fazer isso! Será que eu devo contar para o Rony?  
  
-Loggboton o que você ainda está ai? O que você está esperando? Vá contar ao Rony!  
  
-Ennes!? Não se contentou em fazer a Gina de boba fingindo ser amiga dela, agora quer destruí-la! Diga-me o que ela fez a você? Por que esse ódio, hein? Quer saber de uma coisa? Você não conseguiu. Eu não vou falar nada ao Rony. Por que esse joguinho? Se você quer que o Rony saiba conte você!  
  
-Você é um otário! Tem medo de contar a verdade para um amigo. Será que você não entende, os Malfoys são inimigos mortais dos Weasleys. O Rony iria ficar muito chateado se soubesse que o amigo dele sabia que a sua irmãzinha estava se envolvendo com um Malfoy e você nem pra avisar.  
  
-Então conte você! Se você acha que ele ficaria tão chateado.  
  
-Você não entende! Se eu falar ele não vai acreditar em mim!  
  
- E você quer saber por que? Por que você é uma garota mimada, que só por que é rica, se acha a dona do mundo! Se acha linda, mas não é nem metade do que se acha e que todos sabem que morre de inveja da beleza de Gina. Por isso faz o possível e o impossível para destruir a pobre Gina! - Neville falou tudo que estava entalado na sua garganta há muito tempo.  
  
-Ah! - Daphine fez uma cara de indignada - Que injustiça! Calunia! - Ela parou e pensou por alguns instantes - Eu estava apenas preocupada com ela!  
  
-Eu sei qual a sua preocupação. Você queria era fazer com que a família dela se voltasse contra ela!  
  
-Não! - ela parou e pensou novamente - Eu estava com medo que o Malfoy fizesse alguma coisa com ela. Imagine o que ele pode fazer!Ele pode estar a enganando se fingindo de bonzinho, e isso eu garanto que é muito fácil a enganar, ela é muito ingênua, acredita em tudo. Ele pode atraí-la para algum lugar deserto e... - ela suspirou - pode estupra-la, aplicar algum feitiço imperdoável e matá-la. - ela parou e olhou para Neville com um olhar arrepiante. -Você sabe os Malfoys são capazes de fazer para destruir um Weasley.  
  
-Eu não tinha pensado nisso! - Neville falou preocupado.  
  
-E se algo acontecer você também será culpado, pois se tivesse avisado a família teria impedido que ela se aproximasse dele.  
  
-Realmente nesse ponto você tem razão!  
  
-E sempre tenho razão. E então?  
  
-Eu vou contar! Mas é só para o bem da Gina. Entendeu?  
  
-Claro! Pelo bem da Gina! - ela falou fingindo estar preocupada, mas por dentro se agüentava para não rir.  
  
Ele subiu para os dormitórios masculinos sem nem ao menos se despedir de Daphine, mas ela não estava nem aí para isso.  
  
-Eu sempre consigo o que eu quero! - ela começou a rir.  
  
Continua... 


	11. Conhecendo a sonserina

Conhecendo a Sonserina  
  
Gina andava pelo corredor muito nervosa, se agüentando para não chorar. Não sabia o que fazer. Agora com certeza Neville iria contar ao Rony. E do jeito que o Rony era ciumento e nem um pouco calmo isso poderia acabar numa tragédia, pois ele e o Draco nunca se bicaram.  
  
-Merlin, por favor, me ajude! O que devo fazer agora? Eu preciso falar com o Draco urgente! Mas como? Não sei onde fica a Sonserina! Como falar com ele? - agora ela chorava desesperadamente.  
  
De repente ela resolveu ir para as masmorras, pois ela ouvira uma vez que a Sonserina ficava lá.  
  
-Espero que o Filch e o Snape não estejam por aqui!  
  
De repente ela ouve um barulho e se esconde atrás de uma armadura. Era Barney Ennes, irmão mais novo de Daphine Ennes e uma garota que Gina não conhecia. Ele era da Sonserina e como a irmã era metido e esnobe.  
  
- "Às vezes me pergunto como a Daphine foi parar na Grifinória se toda a família dela foi e é da Sonserina, realmente ela merecia a Sonserina!" - ela pensava.  
  
Quando ela ia saindo detrás da armadura ela ouve passos apresados.  
  
-Penny o que você esqueceu dessa vez? - Barney perguntava enquanto corria atrás da garota.  
  
-Esqueci minha varinha não quero ter que voltar aqui de novo só para pegá- la. - Penny respondia - Dragão Negro! - a gorota entrou correndo pela entrada. Barney ficou parado do lado fora esperando. Cinco minutos depois ela apareceu de volta e os dois foram embora.  
  
-Ufa foi por pouco! Bom, agora eu já sei a senha, menos um problema! - ela foi até a parede onde eles haviam saído, onde ficava a entrada da Sonserina. - Dragão Negro! - uma porta se abriu e ela entrou, o salão comunal era um lugar muito triste e escuro, havia muitos mesinhas velhas espalhadas pelo salão, as paredes eram de pedras, que por sinal eram muito úmidas e com limo. Gina teve arrepios ao entrar lá.  
  
-Espero que ninguém apareça. - ela olhou no relógio do salão - Ainda são 5:55, é bem cedo. - ela continuou andando até chegar em duas escadarias uma ia para a direita e outra para a esquerda.  
  
-E agora? Em qual das duas devo ir? - ela parou e pensou um pouco - Já sei! Vou fazer como no Grifinória, esquerda dormitório masculino, direita feminino.  
  
Ela então foi pela esquerda. Subiu uma pequena escadaria e chegou num corredor, ela andou de leve e espiou na primeira porta.  
  
-Yes acertei! Aqui é o dormitório masculino! Agora é só achar o quarto dele. - ela foi andando olhando de quarto em quarto. Faltando apenas três quartos ela o encontrou.  
  
Gina entrou com cautela para não acordar os outros dois garotos que compartilhavam o mesmo quarto, Crabbe e Goyle que roncavam feito porcos. Ela foi até a cama de Draco, ele era tão bonito enquanto dormia que ela não tinha coragem de acordá-lo.  
  
-Vamos Gina! Você está só perdendo tempo! - ela falava para si mesma.  
  
Gina sentou na cama e acariciou seus cabelos louros e em seguida deu-lhe um beijo. Ele acordou assustado ao vê-la, mas sorriu e logo perguntou.  
  
-Gina? O que você está fazendo aqui? Como achou a entrada e a senha? E... - mas ela colocou os dedos sobre sua boca o impedindo de falar.  
  
-Precisamos conversar, mas tem que ser em outro lugar, aqui é muito arriscado. Agora deve ser umas seis horas, todos devem estar dormindo ainda, tenho que ir. Se arrume eu te esperarei no terceiro andar, lá dificilmente aparece alguém.  
  
-Espera, não às vezes o Filch aparece, no corredor vá para a direita, procure uma estátua de um diabrete vermelho ao lado dela a um quadro de Hogwarts, fale bubble blue e entre na passagem lá será méis seguro.  
  
-Tá! Tchau! - ela ia se levantando quando ele a puxou pela mão, Gina caiu sobre Draco então ele a beijou.  
  
-Agora sim! Pensou que eu ia deixar você ir sem um beijo de despedida!  
  
-Cuidado! Fale mais baixo! Eles podem acordar! - Ela apontou para Crabbe e Goyle do outro lado.  
  
-Eles!? É mais fácil o mundo acabar agora do que esses dois acordar a essas horas.  
  
-Tá! Tenho que ir não demore!  
  
-Não vou demorar.  
  
Ela saiu as pressas do quarto e foi para o terceiro andar.  
  
Draco se arrumou às pressas e foi ao encontro de sua amada.  
  
Continua... 


	12. Vamos ao quarto de Gina

Vamos ao quarto de Gina!  
  
Neville subiu as escadarias para o dormitório masculino. Ao entrar no seu quarto sentou em sua cama, não sabia como contar para Rony. Ele sabia que Rony era muito ciumento e que iria acabar sobrando para ele também.  
  
-E agora? Como contar pro Rony e sair ileso? - Neville se perguntava.  
  
-Me contar o que? - Rony que acabara de entrar no quarto perguntou desconfiado.  
  
-Rony?! - ele quase teve um ataque cardíaco ao ver Rony parado a porta. - Mas você não estava dormindo? Olha você ali! - ele apontou para a cama que tinha um formato de um corpo em baixo das cobertas.  
  
-Deixa de ser burro Nev! Não ta vendo que é um monte travesseiros de baixo das cobertas!  
  
-Então onde você estava?  
  
-Há! Eu tava com a Mi... - ele parou percebendo o que ia falar - Não interessa! Você ainda não me respondeu!  
  
-Não é nada! Nada mesmo! - ele achou que ainda não era a hora de contar.  
  
-Olha Neville! Eu ouvi muito bem meu nome, sei que não estou surdo! O que você quer me contar, mas está com medo?  
  
-Nada você não vai querer saber.  
  
-Vou sim! É sobre o que?  
  
-Que não... quem! -Neville sussurrou.  
  
-Quem?! Como assim? É sobre a Mione? Harry? Gina? Eu? Fala!  
  
-Bem se eu te contar você promete não se irritar?  
  
-Não sei, depende da notícia.  
  
-Então eu não conto!  
  
-Há vai! - Rony o segurou pelo colarinho ameaçando dar-lhe um soco.  
  
-Ahn? Rony? Neville? O que está havendo? - Harry acordara assustado com o barulho e a cena.  
  
-Nada Harry! Neville só estava prestes a me contar uma coisa.  
  
-Que coisa?  
  
-Vamos descobrir agora! Desembucha!  
  
-Tá bom! Mas primeiro me larga!  
  
Rony o soltou e Neville foi até a porta.  
  
-Onde você pensa que vai?  
  
-Vou me preparar para lhe dar a notícia, pois vai ser muito perigoso ficar a menos de três metros de distancia de você, quando você souber.  
  
-Saber o que?  
  
-Bem... é... é que... é que...  
  
-Fala! - O Harry e o Rony mandaram.  
  
-é que a Gina e o Malfoy estão namorando! Pronto! falei!  
  
-Que Neville essa é uma brincadeira de muito mau gosto sabia?! - Harry falou indignado.  
  
-Por que você está inventando essas calunias sobre a minha irmãzinha, hein Neville! A Gina e o Malfoy! De onde você tirou essa besteira?!  
  
-Não é besteira!  
  
-Prove! - Rony desafiou.  
  
-Veremos! Quer apostar quanto como ela não está no seu quarto dormindo!Ela agora deve estar se agarrando com o Malfoy! Assim como você e a Mione estavam há algumas horas atrás!  
  
-Rony e Mione o que? - Harry perguntou dando um risinho malicioso.  
  
-Cala a boca Harry! Vai que você e a Melpy nunca... Quer disser... - Rony balançou a cabeça confusso - O assunto agora é outro! Vamos lá! Vamos provar que a minha irmãzinha está dormindo num lindo sono e não se agarrando com o Malfoy! Se ela estiver dormindo e eu sei que ela está! Ah Neville! Pode dizer adeus aos seus dentes!  
  
Neville engoliu em seco, pois apesar de serem da mesma idade e quase da mesma altura (Rony era um pouco mais alto) Rony era muito mais forte. Ele tinha um físico perfeito, era alto, magro, muito musculoso, fora que seu cabelo ruivo e seus olhos verdes lhe davam um certo charme. Todo esse físico ele conseguiu graças ao rigoroso treinamento de Quadribol. Já Neville era alto, gordinho e muito fraco.  
  
-Calma Rony! Ninguém vai quebrar os dentes de ninguém aqui! - Harry disse - Não enquanto eu estiver aqui! - Assim como Rony ele era muito forte e bonito, os dois eram uns dos garotos mais bonitos de Hogwarts.  
  
-Ah vai sim! - Rony respondeu - Se ela estiver dormindo e ela vai estar ele vai...  
  
-Se você tem tanta certeza assim, vamos lá! - Neville desafiou.  
  
Os três saíram do quarto e seguiram para o dormitório feminino.  
  
Continua... 


	13. No quarto do terceiro andar

No quarto do terceiro andar  
  
Draco se arrumou rapidamente e foi ao encontro de Gina. Saiu do dormitório masculino e estava no salão comunal quando lembrou de olhar o relógio de seu pulso.  
  
-6:15 da manhã ainda temos uma hora e quinze minutos. - ao falar isso se apressou e seguiu para a sala secreta no terceiro andar.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Gina chegara no terceiro andar foi para a direita, encontrou a estatua do diabrete vermelho e ao lado o quadro de Hogwarts.  
  
-Bubble blue! - Gina falou como Draco havia dito, o quadro virou para a direita e abriu uma passagem por detrás dele. -Argh! Que sujeira! - Gina exclamou ao ver o estado do lugar. Parecia que ninguém entrava ali a anos. -Vamos dar um jeito nisso! - Gina pegou sua varinha. - Clean! - De repente num piscar de olhos o lugar estava irreconhecível. Aquele lugar desagradável e sujo passou a ser um lugar muito agradável e aconchegante. Gina percebeu que aquilo parecia uma biblioteca misturada com um quarto. Era um lugar cheio de estantes e livros, uma mesa e uma cadeira, mas tinha também uma cama e uma cabeceira. Então percebeu que havia uma porta, resolveu entrar. Ao entrar Gina percebeu que era um banheiro só que estava tão sujo quanto o quarto.  
  
-Clean! - Então o banheiro ficou limpo, só que muito escuro, Gina conjurou algumas velas.  
  
A sair do banheiro levou um baita susto pois a entrada do quarto se fechou subitamente. Ela correu mais não conseguiu chegar a tempo.  
  
-Como eu vou sair? - ela começou a chorar.  
  
Nesse exato momento a porta se abriu. Era o Draco exausto porque viera correndo. Ao vê-la foi ao seu encontro, ai percebeu que Gina estava chorando.  
  
-Gina? O que houve? Por que você esta chorando? - ele perguntou preocupado.  
  
-Dra...co...eu...te...nho...uma...coi...sa...pra...te...contar! - Gina falava soluçando.  
  
-Pode falar! Seja o que for! - Draco estava começando a desconfiar o que a estava deixando tão nervorsa.  
  
-Neville descobriu tudo! E a essa altura o Rony também já deve estar sabendo! E agora o que vamos fazer?  
  
Draco parou e pensou um pouco. -Não vãos fazer nada!  
  
-Como nada! - Gina falou desesperada.  
  
-Nada! Vamos assumir! Eu já estava pensando nisso há algum tempo, só estava esperando a hora certa. Acho que essa é a hora! Sei que posso correr muitos riscos fazendo isso, seus irmãos vão querer o meu coro por isso. Sei também que não vai ser só os seus irmãos que vão querer me fazer mal! Meu pai com certeza vai querer me castigar por isso! Mas o que mais me incomoda é saber que você também vai correr riscos, por isso eu lhe pergunto: Você tem certeza que quer correr esse risco pelo nosso amor?  
  
Gina acariciou a face de Draco e falou:  
  
-Claro que eu quero correr esse risco pelo nosso amor! Mesmo que eu tenha que ir contra a minha família!  
  
Então eles se beijaram.  
  
Continua... 


	14. Malfoy você me paga!

Malfoy você me paga!  
  
Harry, Rony e Neville estavam subindo as escadas que davam para o dormitório feminino, quando Harry cochichou para Neville.  
  
-Nev você tem certeza que a Gina e o Malfoy estão juntos? Por que se não estiverem eu mesmo vou ajudar o Rony a te bater. Você sabe muito bem que a Gina é como uma irmã para mim. Eu não vou aceitar calunias sobre ela, logo ela que é tão doce e meiga.  
  
-Você acha que eu inventaria uma coisa dessas? Pois eu tenho certeza! Quer saber?! Foi ela própria que falou isso para mim!  
  
-Então vai chamar a Mione! Creio que iremos precisar dela daqui a pouco.  
  
Neville correu na direção do quarto da Hermione, Rony pensando que ele estava fugindo tentou pegá-lo, mas Harry o segurou.  
  
-Deixe o ir! Se Gina estiver dormindo mais cedo ou mais tarde vamos encontrá-lo.  
  
-Ta bom!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Neville corria desesperado pelo corredor, pensando no que acabara de fazer. Não devia ter contado sobre Gina. Agora mesmo que ele fosse o ultimo homem da face da terra, ela não ficaria com ele. E tudo isso por culpa da Daphine, se não fosse por ela ele teria ficado de bico calado. Seria o melhor para ele e para Gina.  
  
-Neville seu burro!  
  
Ele repetia até chegar ao quarto de Hermione. Ela estava deitada, mas não estava dormindo.  
  
-Mione corre! Vem comigo agora!  
  
-Calma Neville! O que houve?  
  
-Não temos muito tempo agora! Eu te explico no caminho! O Rony precisa de você! Vamos!  
  
-O Rony? Vamos!  
  
Ela lenvantou de um pulo da cama, foi ai que Neville percebeu que ela já estava vestida. No caminho Neville contou tudo que sabia para Hermione, que não se surpreendeu ao saber do romance de Gina.  
  
-Eu já imaginava. Desde aquele dia em que ela sumira, quando encontramos o Malfoy ele estava muito estranho e Gina então? Ela estava alegre, havia um brilho no fundo dos olhos dela.  
  
-Vocês garotas tem um sexto sentido para estás coisas né?  
  
-É! Mas você errou Neville! Não devia ter contado. Por que? Por que você fez isso?  
  
-Eu não ia contar! Mas foi tudo culpa da Ennes! Ela me desafiou! Não agüento mais ser chamado de covarde!  
  
-Não Nev! Você queria contar sim! Se não quisesse teria ficado na sua! Admita!  
  
Neville começou a se perguntar se o que Hermione dissera era verdade.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry e Rony chegaram no quarto de Gina e entraram.  
  
-Não pode ser! Me diga que não é verdade!  
  
Rony se desesperou ao ver que a irmã não estava no quarto.Harry foi tentar consola-lo.  
  
-Rony de repente ela não está com o Malfoy, talvez o Neville esteja mentindo...  
  
-E talvez não!  
  
-Que isso Rony! Que pessimismo!E também se a Gina realmente estiver namorando o Malfoy não é o fim do mundo!  
  
-Você fala isso por que não é a sua irmã! E também você sabe muito bem que nossas famílias são inimigas há séculos!  
  
-Rony você está sendo injusto comigo! Você sebe que eu gosto da Gina como irmã e também me preocupo muito com ela.  
  
Neville e Hermione entram no quarto correndo. Rony ao ver a namorada corre ao seu encontro.  
  
-Mione você não sabe o que aconteceu! A Gina, bom ela...  
  
-Eu já sei Rony! Não precisa explicar o Neville me contou tudo.  
  
Ele virou para o Neville e disse.  
  
-Pensei que você tivesse fugido com medo de apanhar, mas agora vejo que não estavas mentindo.  
  
-Óbvio que não! Você acha que eu iria inventar uma coisa dessas sobre a Gina!  
  
-Bom que tal pararmos com esse papo furado e irmos procura-la?  
  
-Vamos! Malfoy você me paga!  
  
Após Rony falar isso, hermione teve que o acalmar e eles foram atrás de Gina.  
  
Continua... 


	15. Only you

Only you  
  
Os dois estavam ficando cada vez mais envolvidos pelo beijo, Draco pegou Gina no colo e deitou-a sobre a cama. Ele deitou sobre ela e ela o abraçou. Ficaram se beijando assim durante um bom tempo, até que Draco tomou a iniciativa e tirou seu casaco e a sua camiseta, deixando o seu belo peito escultural a mostra.  
  
Começaram a se beijar novamente só que dessa vez o beijo estava mais quente ainda. Gina sentia um calor imenso sua roupa pesava, então tirou o casaco. Draco foi desabotoando a blusa dela delicadamente, a cada botão desabotoado ele dava um beijo na barriga de Gina.  
  
De repente foram interrompidos por uma musica muito bonita e romântica, o que fez os dois pararem e escutarem a linda musica.  
  
Only you can make this world seem right  
  
Only you can make the darkness bright  
  
-De onde vem essa música Draco?  
  
-Não sei! Mas é bonita né?  
  
  
  
Only you and you alone can thrill me like do you  
  
And fill my heart with love for only you...  
  
Voltaram a se beijar, as coisas foram acontecendo e acontecendo... Os dois esqueceram do mundo, esqueceram dos problemas que estavam prestes a enfrentar, esqueceram de que daqui à uma hora teriam aulas... Não lembravam e nem queriam lembrar, queriam apenas curtir aquele momento único.  
  
Only you can make this change in me  
  
  
  
For it's true, you are my destiny...  
  
Mais ou menos uma hora e meia depois Gina acordou e percebeu que Draco estava ao seu lado nu, apenas a observando.  
  
-Por que estás me olhando assim Draco?  
  
-Por que tu és a garota, não! Garota não! És a mulher mais bonita e encantadora que eu conheço. E que acaba de me fazer o homem mais feliz do mundo!  
  
-Eu te amo!  
  
-Eu também! Quer casar comigo?  
  
-Sim!  
  
When you hold my hand I understand  
  
  
  
The magic that you do  
  
  
  
  
  
You're my dream come true my one and only you...  
  
-Quando eu me formar no ano que vem, vou procurar um emprego bom e comprarei uma casa com esse dinheiro pra gente morar! Não quero nada que venha do meu pai! Enquanto isso você conclui seus estudos aqui. Quando você se formar no ano seguinte eu espero já estar com uma situação boa, vamos nos casar ser feliz para sempre!  
  
Only you can make this change in me  
  
For it's true, you are my destiny...  
  
Draco falou rindo. Gina riu e respondeu.  
  
-Nossa você planejou tudo!  
  
Os dois riram novamente. Então se lembraram que há essas horas as aulas já haviam começado a tempo e todos certamente teriam notado a falta deles. Arrumaram-se correndo e saíram em disparada para suas salas, ainda lembrando do que acabara de acontecer e cantando a musica.  
  
When you hold my hand I understand  
  
  
  
The magic that you do  
  
You're my dream come true, my one and only you...  
  
Tradução da música:  
  
Só você  
  
  
  
Só você pode fazer este mundo parecer certo  
  
Só você pode fazer a escuridão luminosa  
  
Só você pode me emocionar com o que gosta ou faça  
  
E enche meu coração com carinho para só você  
  
Só você pode fazer esta mudança em mim  
  
Para isto é verdade, você é meu destino  
  
Quando você segura minha mão é que eu entendo  
  
A magia que você faz  
  
Você é meu sonho que se torna realidade meu um e só você  
  
Só você pode fazer esta mudança em mim  
  
Isto é verdade, você é meu destino  
  
Quando você segura minha mão que eu entendo  
  
A magia que você faz  
  
  
  
Você é meu sonho que se torna realidade, meu um e só você  
  
Nota da autora: como vocês já devem ter notado resolvi fazer uma songfic no meio do capítulo. Only You é uma música bem antiga, mas eu achei a mais apropriada para este capítulo.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rony estava na entrada principal do castelo, estava suando e arfando. De repente Harry chega.  
  
-E ai? Achasse ela?  
  
-Não! Procurei no campo de quadrilbol, ao redor do lago, até na floresta proibida eu fui e nada, mas espero que a Mione ou o Nev tenham achado alguma coisa.  
  
-A se eu achar! Gina vai ter que se esplicar direitinho! E o Malfoy não vai ter chance nem de se esplicar!  
  
-Calma cara!  
  
Nesse momento Hermione apareceu e logo em seguida Neville, pareciam bem cansados e desanimados.  
  
-Acharam?  
  
-Não!  
  
-Gente já ta quase na horas das aulas começarem e o meu estômago ta roncando! Vamos tomar café e ir pra aula. Depois a Gina aparece.  
  
Harry falou esperançoso e com a mão na barriga.  
  
-Não! Eu vou continuar procurando!  
  
-Mas Rony e se a Gina estiver lá! De repente ela ta lá tomando café!  
  
-Será? Você me convenceu Mione! Vamos!  
  
Chegaram no salão principal e nada da Gina e o que deixou o Rony realmente mais furioso foi que o Draco também não estava.  
  
-Agora não resta mais dúvidas! Era verdade! Eu mato o Malfoy! Eu mato!  
  
-Calma Rony! A primeira aula já vai começar vamos?  
  
-Não! Vou procura-los e...  
  
-E nada! Você vai pra primeira aula com a gente!  
  
Hermione cortou o papo de Rony.  
  
-É Rony! E não se esqueça que a segunda aula é trato de criaturas mágicas com a sonserina!  
  
-Neville!  
  
Hermione e Harry falaram com uma cara zangada para o Neville.  
  
-Boa Nev!  
  
Os três partiram para a aula de transfigurações com a Minerva McGonagall. A aula terminou e eles (principalmente Rony) correram para a segunda aula. Quando chegaram lá não tinha quase ninguém ainda.  
  
-A sonserina ainda não chegou!  
  
Rony reclamava com impaciência. E aos poucos o restante da Grifinória e Sonserina chegaram mais nada do Draco.  
  
-Cadê o Malfoy?!  
  
-Ele deve estar...  
  
Harry percebeu que Neville ia falar besteira, deu uma cotovelada nele e notou que o Draco vinha correndo pelo campo, rapidamente falou.  
  
-Chegando!  
  
-O que?  
  
Rony olhou para o lado e também o viu, um ódio começou a brotar de dentro de Rony, os amigos logo perceberam isso e foram logo acalmando ele.  
  
-Calma Rony. Você não vai fazer nada de errado! O Malfoy ta quieto no canto dele!  
  
Hermione falou tentando acalmar o namorado.  
  
-Eu sei!  
  
Ele foi andando calmamente até Draco e falou baixinho, só para Draco ouvir.  
  
-Depois da aula eu quero ter uma conversinha com você! Espere-me no corredor do terceiro andar!  
  
Para o espanto de Rony, Draco concordou sério e sem falar nenhuma gracinha. Então ele voltou para perto dos amigos.  
  
-E ai Rony? O que você falou?  
  
Harry não se conteve.  
  
-Disse que queria ter uma conversa com ele depois da aula.  
  
-E ele?  
  
Foi à vez de Neville perguntar.  
  
-O mais estranho é que ele concordou sério, como se soubesse sobre o que eu quero falar e não fez nenhuma gracinha.  
  
-Realmente muito estranho!  
  
Neville falou.  
  
A aula parecia estar demorando um século para Rony, Harry, Neville e Hermione, já para Draco estava passando rápido demais. Ele estava muito nervoso, queria revelar a todos o amor sentia por Gina, mas também tinha medo da reação das famílias, já que o amor entre os dois era praticamente impossível.  
  
Finalmente a aula acabou. Rony olhou sério para Draco que retribuiu o olhar, Draco saiu e entrou no castelo.  
  
Rony ia entrando no castelo quando percebeu que os três Harry, Hermione e Neville o seguiam. Ele parou virou para os três e disse.  
  
-Por favor, eu não quero que você me levem a mal, mas eu gostaria de ir sozinho! Não é por nada, mas isso é uma questão pessoal.  
  
-Mas e se o Malfoy...  
  
-Neville o Rony tem todo o direito de querer ir sozinho!  
  
Hermione apoiou o namorado.  
  
-Não se preocupe eu sei me cuidar!  
  
Ele falou rindo então seguiu para o castelo.  
  
Continua... 


	16. A conversa de Draco e Rony

A conversa de Draco e Rony  
  
Draco saiu da aula Trato de Criaturas Mágicas fingindo estar tudo bem, mas por dentro estava tão nervoso que sairia gritando. Ao chegar no terceiro andar viu que Rony ainda não tinha chego. Sentou-se num degrau, olhou para o quadro de Hogwarts, começou a sorrir e a sentir aquele nervosismo aos poucos ir sumindo, a medida que as lembranças de algumas horas atrás lhe causavam. Lembrava de como ele amava Gina, dos cabelos vermelhos e cacheados, das sardas, da cintura fininha, do sorriso, tudo nela era bonito. Era por isso que ele estava ali! Pelo amor que ele sentia, pela mulher de sua vida!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rony subia as escadas, estava nervoso, não sabia se que era verdade,quer dizer, no fundo ele sabia de Gina estava com o Draco, mas não queria acreditar. Finalmente chegou ao terceiro andar. Viu Draco sentada num degrau, o olhou e disse.  
  
-Espero que você tenha vindo sozinho.  
  
-Sim eu vim. Fico feliz que você também tenha vindo sozinho. Será mais fácil conversar assim.  
  
-Vejo que você já sabe por que eu o chamei aqui.  
  
-Sei!  
  
-Então diga! Quero ver se sabe mesmo!  
  
-Você me chamou aqui para saber se é verdade que eu estou namorando a Gina não é?  
  
-Então... então é verdade? Vocês estão mesmo namorando?  
  
-Sim!  
  
Ao ouvir Draco falar aquilo a cabeça do Rony começou a girar, estava atordoado. Como sua irmãzinha pode fazer aquilo com ele? Namorar logo o Malfoy! Não podia ser verdade! Rony não sabia se continuava a conversa ou se partia para cima de Draco, quebrar a cara dele! A segunda opção lhe parecia mais atraente, mas pensou bem, então resolveu continuar a conversa de um modo civilizado.  
  
-O que você fez com a minha irmã? Qual feitiço você usou? Anda fala! Por que você está fazendo isso? Sei que vocês Malfoys nos odeiam! Mas a Gina... a Gina é tão doce, tão meiga... É por isso né? Querem nos pegar pelo nosso ponto fraco! A caçula da família! Mais...  
  
Draco não deixou Rony terminar o segurou pelos ombros e falou.  
  
-Eu não fiz nada com a Gina! Nós nos amamos! Não seria capaz de fazer nada que pudesse machucá-la!  
  
-E você quer que eu acredite nisso! Um Malfoy não pode se apaixonar por uma Weasley!  
  
-Por que não! Nós também temos sentimentos! Alias caso você não tenha notado sua irmã se tornou uma linda mulher!  
  
-Não! Vocês têm o orgulho maior que o própria razão! E a Gina ainda é uma criança, é fácil enganá-la!  
  
-Você não entende!  
  
Draco abaixou a cabeça e começou a chorar. O que fez Rony estranhar.  
  
-Você... você está charando?  
  
-Eu no começo quando me aproximei de Gina confesso que eu queria só me aproveitar dela para de um modo machuca-los! Mas a vida me pregou uma peça! Algo que eu nunca poderia imaginar! Eu acabei me encantando com ela. Ela tem um jeito tão doce e meigo, às vezes eu olho para ela e vejo uma menininha que ainda brinca de boneca e às vezes eu a olho e vejo uma mulher, uma mulher bonita e sensual capaz de te seduzir apenas ao mexer os cabelos, assim como uma veela.  
  
Rony estava confuso. Draco parecia estar falando a verdade, mas será que era verdade? Afinal ele sabia que o Malfoy era um ótimo ator. Preferiu se manter firme, não deixaria Malfoy ficar com Gina!  
  
-Então foi assim que você enganou a Gina? Sei que ela tem um coração muito bom e também é muito ingênua! Não iria resistir a esse teatrinho!  
  
-Weasley sei o quanto você me odeia, eu não vou mentir dizendo que gosto de você, por que não gosto! Nós fomos criados assim, não podemos fazer nada! Meus pais disseram que eu devo odiar os Weasley, sempre obedeci! Mas acho que por alguma peça do destino eu acabei me apaixonando pela sua irmã.  
  
-Malfoy você pode enganar qualquer um com esse seu papo, mas a mim você não engana!  
  
-Weasley, sei como deve ser difícil para você entender! Eu também fiquei assim no começo, mas entenda eu amo a Gina e nada vai me separar dela, nada!  
  
-Vocês não vão ficar juntos! Não enquanto eu ainda for vivo! Minha irmã não vai namorar um Malfoy! Não quero vê-la sofrer, você vai faze-la infeliz!  
  
-Eu prometo que não vou faze-la infeliz! E também não desistir dela! Eu a amo e ela me ama e nada vai impedir o nosso amor, nem você e nem ninguém.  
  
Draco saiu deixando Rony ali pasmo. Pela primeira vez Rony e Draco tiveram uma conversa e não partiram para porrada. Rony desceu as escadas calado, pensando no que fazer, não podia deixar a irmã ser enganada pelo Malfoy desse jeito. Mas o que fazer para abrir os olhos da irmã?  
  
Continuação... 


	17. EU CRESCI!

EU CRESCI!!!  
  
Rony finalmente chegou na sala comunal da Grifinória que estava lotada. Harry e Hermione estavam numa mesa conversando quando viram Rony chegar. Então correram ao encontro do amigo.  
  
-Rony! E ai? O que aconteceu?  
  
-Você está bem?  
  
Hermione perguntava enquanto dava uma alhada geral no namorado para ver se não estava machucado.  
  
-O Malfoy foi lá? Se foi ele foi sozinho né?  
  
Harry perguntava também estranhando o fato do Rony ter chegado sem nenhum arranhão ou sequer um vestígio de briga.  
  
-Cadê a Gina?  
  
Rony falou ignorando as perguntas dos amigos.  
  
-Ela está naquela mesa ali...  
  
Hermione falou apontando para uma mesa que estava vazia.  
  
-Quer dizer estava. Acho que ela deve ter ido para o dormitório feminino.  
  
Harry completou. Rony saiu apresadamente em direção ao dormitório feminino deixando Harry e Hermione para trás. Harry fez menção de seguí-lo, mas Mione o segurou.  
  
-Deixe-o ir!  
  
Ela não precisou falar mais nada pois Harry já havia entendido.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Gina estava no seu quarto deitada pensando em tudo, ela vira o modo que Rony entrara no salão comunal e ficou desesperada no fundo sabia qual era o motivo tão transtornado. Ela não queria ter uma conversa com o irmão, não sabia qual seria a reação do irmão, tinha medo, muito medo!  
  
De repente escuta passos vindo do corredor, o coração dela começou a pular, poderia ser qualquer pessoa, mas ela sabia, não era qualquer pessoa, era Rony e ela tinha certeza disso. Ela levanta e senta na cama, ao olhar para a porta ela se depara com o irmão parado e com uma profunda tristeza no olhar.  
  
" Gina, maninha o que vou fazer agora?" Rony se perguntava.  
  
-O que você quer maninho? - " Ele já sabe! Não tenho mais que fingir, mais o que ele vai falar para mim agora? O que devo fazer?" Gina também se pensava.  
  
-Não precisa mais fingir. Eu já sei de tudo!  
  
-Tudo?  
  
-Tudo! E não adianta dizer que não sabe do que eu estou falando que foi o próprio Malfoy quem me contou!  
  
-Não vou desmentir, por que é verdade!  
  
-Verdade?! Gina como você ousa? Você não vê! O Malfoy não gosta de você!  
  
-GOSTA SIM RONY! E gosta muito entendeu! Eu e o Draco, a gente se ama! E nada do que você disser vai mudar em nada o que eu e o Draco sentimos um pelo outro!  
  
-Você não entende? Uma Malfoy e uma Weasley... - ele para por um instante - nunca vai dar certo.  
  
-Por que não? Eu sou uma mulher e o Draco um homem, não vejo nada eu nos empeça!  
  
-Ai que você se engana! Você não é uma mulher ainda, é uma menina, eu diria uma criança!  
  
-Não Rony! Não sou uma criança! EU CRESCI!!! Caso você não tenha percebido, os garotos aqui de Hogwarts já! Não sou mais aquela menininha ingênua de antes, sou mulher!  
  
Rony já não estava vermelho, estava roxo de raiva, mas não de Gina, sim dele mesmo por não ter percebido como sua irmãzinha já havia se transformado num mulherão e ele nem repara. Ele para e sem saber o que fazer abraça Gina. Gina se assusta, não esperava aquela reação do irmão.  
  
-Rony você está bem?  
  
-Desculpa Gina. Desculpa por não ter reparado que você cresceu! Sei que você está com o Malfoy só para chamar minha atenção. Agora por favor largue dele, você já conseguiu sua atenção.  
  
-Não Rony, você não entendeu ainda. Eu amo o Draco Malfoy, e nada vai me separar dele! Agora Rony eu realmente estou muito cansada, por favor me deixe sozinha.  
  
-Tudo bem, deixarei você descasar, mas a conversa não acabou por aqui! Continuaremos ela mais tarde!  
  
Então Rony sai do quarto deixando Gina sozinha.  
  
Continua... 


	18. Coisas estranhas

Coisas estranhas  
  
Após a briga com Rony, Gina resolve se deitar. Mal encosta a cabeça no travesseiro e adormece.  
  
Sonho:  
  
"Gina estava num caixão, numa sala muito triste, sua família chora muito, de repente todos vão embora e a deixam sozinha. De repente Draco entra desesperado, ao ver Gina no caixão ele acaricia o rosto de Gina e fala muitas coisas, mas Gina não consegue escutar, então ele tira um punhal trouxa de dentro de suas vestes e o crava em seu peito..."  
  
Gina acorda suada e assustada, olhou em volta para ver onde estava, ao perceber que tudo foi um sonho ela levanta e toma um banho. Ela sai do dormitório feminino e vai para a sala comunal, ao chegar lá da de cara com Harry, ele a olha com um misto de preocupação e raiva. Ele vez menção de ir falar com ela, mas Gina foi mais rápida e saiu pelo retrato da mulher gorda.  
  
"Como eu queria estar com o Draco agora!" Gina pensava enquanto andava pelo corredor. Ela vai andando distraída sem notar muito para onde estava indo quando deu por si estava no terceiro andar, olhou para o retrato de Hogwarts e resolve entrar,"Quem sabe o Draco não esta ali?" ela pensava.  
  
Não havia ninguém, mesmo assim Gina decidiu ficar, ela realmente não gostaria de encontrar com ninguém exceto Draco. Ela olhou para a cama, os lençóis bagunsados exatamente do jeito que e Draco haviam deixado. Ela deita na cama, sente o cheiro de Draco, ela se encolhe e começa a chorar novamente.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco corria para a sonserina, finalmente todos saberiam que ele amava Gina e estava feliz por isso, mas também sentia uma coisa estranha, talvez medo ou talvez ansiedade. Ao chegar no dormitório masculino Draco senta na cama e começa a pensar em Gina. Estava morrendo de saudades dela, ele sabia que fazia menos de três horas que ele tinha visto ela, mas para ele parecia que tinha se passado um século desde aquele último encontro maravilhoso. Quando sente alguém beijando sua nuca, a primeira coisa que ele pensa é que era Gina, por isso cedeu no começo, mas quando virou para beija-la deu de cara com a cara de buldogue da Pansy Parkinson. O susto foi tão grande que ele dá um salto e fica de pé.  
  
-Pansy o que você está fazendo aqui? E que história é essa de entrar no dormitório masculino e me agarrar por trás?!  
  
-Ora Draquinho, eu sei que você gostou da minha surpresa! Não precisa fingir! Sei que você me ama!  
  
-Não estou fingindo! Não te amo e nunca vou te amar!  
  
-Como assim não me ama? Você... você ama outra menina?  
  
-Sim! Eu realmente amo outra pessoa!  
  
-E quem é essa cretina?  
  
-Em primeiro lugar ela não é cretina! E em segundo de nada interessa a você a minha vida! Mesmo assim irei lhe falar, pois logo,logo todos iram saber mesmo!  
  
-Não enrole e diga logo então!  
  
-É a Gina Weasley!  
  
-O que? Eu não acredito que eu fui trocada por uma Weasley! Draco o que aquela pobretona tem que eu não tenho?  
  
-Podemos dizer que ela é o inverso do que você é!  
  
-Como assim?  
  
-Ela é meiga, sincera, bonita, amiga, compreensiva,sensual....  
  
-Você é mal, muito mal Draco!  
  
-Não sou mal! Eu só não agüento mais ter que repetir um milhão de vezes que eu não gosto de você e nem nunca vou gostar!  
  
Pansy sai do dormitório aos prantos, então Draco resolve dar mais uma volta para ver se encontra Gina. Quando estava no Hall do castelo quando de repente do nada uma pequena bola de luz apareceu na sua frente, no começo achou que era coisa do Pirraça, mas perguntou para Goyle se ele estava vendo a luz e Goyle disse que não via nada só para confirmar perguntou para Nickol Stress um sonserino que estava no quarto ano, já que Goyle realmente não era muito confiável, mas obteve a mesma resposta.  
  
Draco começou a achar que estava ficando louco, quando a bola de luz começou a girar em volta dele, então começou a subir em as escadas. Ele não sabia bem o por que mais ela o atraia, era como se tivesse um imã, que o atraia. Então começou a segui-la. Ela o guiou até o terceiro andar e então atravessou o quadro que dava para o quarto secreto.  
  
~*~*~*~* *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gina estava chorando quando uma bola de luz estranha entra no quarto da uma pirueta no ar e some. Ela fica olhando estática para o local onde o estranha bola aparecera. Quando Draco entra no quarto.  
  
Continua... 


	19. Apelidos

Apelidos  
  
-Gina você viu aquilo?  
  
-Aquela bola? Sim!  
  
-Estranho, porque somente nós dois a vimos?  
  
-Como assim só nós dois a vimos?  
  
-Somente eu e você a vimos, perguntei ao Goyle e ao Stress se estavam vendo algo e eles disseram que não! E o mais estranho é que ela me guiou até aqui!  
  
-Será que foi o pirraça? Será que ele nos viu hoje de manhã...  
  
-Não, senão já teria falado ou feito alguma brincadeira!  
  
-Agora eu fiquei intrigada!  
  
Draco andou até a cama onde Gina estava sentada e sentou-se a abraçando e a beijando.  
  
-Bom Srta. intrigada, que tal esquecermos isso por enquanto e aproveitarmos esse momento matando as saudades! - ele começou a beijar a nuca de Gina.  
  
-Eu realmente adoraria!  
  
Os dois ficaram ali se beijando durante um bom tempo, até que Gina olha no relógio de Draco e vê que está na hora da janta.  
  
-Draco, lamento informar, mas está no hora da janta e o meu corpo está necessitando de energia ou seja comida!  
  
-Tudo bem, vamos descer para o jantar Srta. Esfomeada! - Draco falou rindo e a puxando para perto de si, para mais um beijo.  
  
-Sabe Draco esse é o segundo apelido que você me dá hoje! E eu acho injusto que só você me de apelidos? Vou começar a te chamar de Sr. safado! - ela falou rindo.  
  
-Ah é! - Draco a empurrou na cama e pulou em cima pela tirando a própria camisa e desabotoando a de Gina enquanto beijava o pescoço dela.  
  
-Draco o que é isso? - Gina perguntou surpresa.  
  
-Estou dando jus ao meu apelido! - ele falou rindo.  
  
Após muita relutância de ambas as partes Gina conseguiu se levantar e colocar a blusa de volta e entregou a camisa de Draco.  
  
-Vamos Draco! Meu estomaga chega a doer de tanta fome!  
  
-Tudo bem!  
  
Ao saírem do quarto Gina ia andando na frente como de costume, quando Draco a puxou.  
  
-Não tem mais cabimento a gente ficar escondendo! A essa altura Hogwarts inteira já deve estar sabendo!  
  
-Como assim?  
  
-Bom eu contei para Pansy, para ela parar de me encher! E também eu acho que não temos mais nada a esconder!  
  
-Também acho!  
  
Então os dois seguiram para o salão principal de mãos dadas.  
  
Continua... 


	20. No salão principal

No salão principal  
  
A caminho do salão principal eles realmente tiveram uma grande prova, por todo canto podia se ouvir murmúrios, que Draco e Gina podiam identificar como sendo "Olha lá! A Gina Weasley e o Draco Malfoy juntos? Se não estivesse vendo com meus próprios olhos, nunca acreditaria!" ou "Os tempos estão mesmo mudados! Nunca pensei que viveria o suficiente para ver uma Weasley e um Malfoy juntos!".  
  
Foi realmente uma longa caminhada! Mas até que chegaram no salão principal, Gina e Draco pararam na frente da porta e se olharam.  
  
-É agora Gina, mas antes eu gostaria de lhe fazer uma pergunta. Em qual mesa nós iremos ficar, na Grifinória ou na Sonserina?  
  
-Sei que vai ser difícil para você, mas será que nós podemos ficar na Grifinória? É que eu acho que não iria agüentar as piadinhas dos sonserinos.  
  
-Tudo bem! Eu já estou acostumado com as piadas dos Grifinórios mesmo! - Draco deu de ombros - Acho que Grifinórios pegam mais leve que os sonserinos. Então vamos?  
  
-Vamos! -Os dois entraram e foram em direção a mesa da Grifinória. Se sentaram e começaram a se servir como se nada estivesse acontecendo, mesmo com o salão inteiro parado e os olhando. De repente Rony, Harry, Neville e Mione entram no salão Rony para e fica estático olhando a cena, seus amigos também ficaram sem ação. Então ele foi na direção de Gina e Draco.  
  
-Gina eu não acredito no que eu estou vendo! Você acaba de envergonhar o nome da nossa família, como pode fazer isso! Eu não tenho mais coragem para enfrentar os meus amigos! Com tantos garotos em Hogwarts por que foi escolher logo o Malfoy! Quer saber, esquece, esquece que eu sou teu irmão, pelo menos até você criar vergonha nessa cara e o largar!  
  
Então ele saiu do salão sem nem ao menos deixar a Gina se defender, Mione e Harry foram atrás dele. Neville foi até ela e falou apenas uma palavra.  
  
-Traira!  
  
Ela olhou para Draco ele estava sem ação não sabia direito o que fazer, Gina estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Draco a abraçou e falou no seu ouvido.  
  
-Vem comigo!  
  
Então os dois saíram do castelo e foram até o campo de quadribol, se sentaram na arquibancada. Gina começou a chorar desesperadamente, Draco a puxou para perto de si, ela deitou a cabeça no colo dele. Eles ficaram durante um bom tempo assim Gina chorando no colo de Draco e ele afagando os cabelos dela enquanto a consolava.  
  
Continua... 


	21. Suspensões e uma declaração

Suspensões e uma declaração  
  
Gina levantara naquela manhã muito cansada, pois não conseguira pregar o olho a noite inteira. Foi até o banheiro e se olhou no espelho, estava com olheiras profundas. Tomou um banho o que melhorou um pouco o seu estado e a animou.  
  
"Gina você tem que ser forte! Daqui a uma semana as aulas acabaram e você vai para a casa, ficara longe de todas esses comentários horríveis... Longe dos comentários... Mas... Como será que papai e mamãe vão reagir? E pior ainda como meus irmãos vão reagir... Sei que o Rony vai ser fichinha perto do Fred e do Jorge! Merlim! E o que vai acontecer com Draco quando o pai dele descobrir?" Todos esses pensamentos começaram a surgir na cabeça de Gina enquanto se arrumava para descer.  
  
Ao passar pelo salão comunal todas as pessoas que lá se encontraram e ficaram a encarando, Gina simplesmente olhou para baixo e continuou seu caminha até o retrato da mulher gorda. Quando saiu se deparou com o corredor deserto.  
  
"Bom pelo menos não vou ter que agüentar mais olhares..." Ela pensou enquanto andava pelo corredor, de repente da de cara com Pansy.  
  
-Ora, ora se não é a Weasley pobretona... A garota mais sem graça e ridícula de Hogwarts.  
  
-Pois é, e é essa Weasley pobretona, a garota mais sem graça e ridícula de Hogwarts que o Draco ama! Não é Parkinson? Ele prefiriu a mim do que a você, não é?  
  
-Ora não seja ridícula! Eu sei que ele me ama! Você é só um divertimento para ele! Imagina se ele vai se interessar por você! - Pansy falou cuspindo de tanta raiva, enquanto Gina continuava calma e sua expressão ilegível.  
  
-Tá bom Parkinson, pense o que você quiser! Só que eu não estou com muita vontade de continuar aqui perdendo meu tempo com você! Agora com licença!  
  
Gina ia passando ao lado de Pansy e a ignorando, quando Pansy pula em cima de Gina e começa a puxar seus cabelos. Gina leva um susto muito grande, mas consegue se defender e dar uns tapas bem dados na cara de Pansy, quando...  
  
-Senhoritas Weasley e Parkinson parem já com isso!!! - Era Minerva McGonagal. As duas pararam e ficaram olhando a subdiretora assustadas. -Agora me acompanhem até minha sala! - E seguiu para a sala, as duas se olharam e seguiram Minerva.  
  
-Tudo culpa sua! - Pansy sussurrou para Gina.  
  
-Minha!? Pelo que eu saiba eu estava andando calmamente pelo corredor quando você apareceu e quem pulou em cima de mim puxando meus cabelos foi você! Eu apenas me defendi! - Gina respondeu.  
  
-Psiuuuuuu!!! Silêncio as duas! Não quero um pio até chegarmos na minha sala! - Minerva mandou.  
  
Elas continuaram em silêncio até chegarem na sala. Ao entrarem na sala Minerva as olha severamente e diz:  
  
-As Senhoritas sabem que é terminantemente proibida agressão física aqui em Hogwarts, e, por isso terei de puni-las conforme manda o regulamento. Detenção para as duas, me encontrem depois da janta aqui na minha sala para que eu possa aplicar as detenções em vocês. Agora as Senhoritas podem se retirar.  
  
As duas se levantaram e se retiraram em silencio da sala.  
  
-Tudo culpa sua!!! Sua pobretona Grifinória ridícula!  
  
-Quer saber de uma coisa? Não vou mais perder meu tempo com você Parkinson! Agora me deixa em paz que você já me atormentou de mais por hoje! - Gina seguiu seu caminho sem dar chance para Pansy responder.  
  
Ela andou por mais de quinze minutos sem rumo pelos corredores, como era domingo, não havia aulas e dali a mais ou menos uma hora o trem que iria para Hogsmead. Quando ela virou um corredor viu Draco distraído, ao vê-lo assim tão destraido ela não resistiu e foi até ele sem ele perceber...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco estava acordado pensando em como enfrentaria seu pai, ele sabia que não seria fácil. Lucio Malfoy era um homem terrível que não amava ninguém, nem mesmo seu único filho. A única coisa que o interessava era seu Lord Voldemort, o qual ele adorava.  
  
Draco sabia o quanto os Malfoys e os Weasleys se odiavam, que isso não era de agora, isso já vem de muitos séculos atrás, nem ele sabia ao certo o motivo da desavença entre as duas famílias, ele só sabe que cresceu com a educação de odiar os Weasleys, talvez até tenha sido uma peça do destino fazer com os dois se apaixonassem.  
  
"Onde será que a Gina está agora? Vou procura-la!" Draco pensou e saiu de seu dormitório passou pelo salão comunal da sonserina, que por sinal estava lotado e continuou seu caminho, estava tentando lembrar onde ficava a Grifinória. "Eu não lembro onde fica a Grifinória, droga! Eu sei onde fica, mas não me lembro... Onde foi meus que eu e o Potter brigamos aquela vez da suspensão com Filch no terceiro ano? Lembro que o Potter fico estressado por que eu vi ele saindo da Grifinória, hehe..." Draco estava perdido em seus pensamentos quando sente alguém tapando-lhe os olhos, instintivamente ele segurou as mãos que lhe cobria os olhos, ao sentir as mãos pequenas e macias, ele logo falou.  
  
-Gina Weasley a Senhorita não me engana, pode descobrir meus olhos!  
  
Ela os descobriu, ele estava olhando sério para ela e ela estava sorrindo de um jeito encantador.  
  
-Draco Malfoy posso saber porque o motivo do Senhor estar brabo comigo! - Ela falou sorrindo, mas com um pouco de medo dele não estar brincando.  
  
-Por que daquele jeito eu não podia fazer isso... - ele a puxou para si de repente e a beijou.  
  
-Agora esta explicado! Eu também concordo com você. - Os dois caíram na gargalhada.  
  
-Você que ir a Hogsmead Gina?  
  
-Não sei, estou com um pouco de medo!  
  
-Medo? Do que?  
  
-Você sabe que Fred e Jorge tem uma loja lá em Hogsmead, eles trabalham lá. E se eles virem a gente juntos eu não quero nem pensar no que aqueles dois podem fazer com você Draco!  
  
-Perai Gina não precisa fica assim, afinal de contas eu sei me cuidar e quer saber de uma coisa? Se nós não formos, eles vão ficar sabendo do mesmo jeito, isso se já não sabem. Pois você acha que o Weasley, o Potter e a Granger vão ficar calados?  
  
-É né? Mas mesmo assim tenho medo! - Gina falou com cara de choro. - Pra mim foi supercomplicado agüentar a criticas dos outros, principalmente do Rony! E eu estou superando tudo aos poucos... Mas do Fred e do Jorge é diferente, pois eles, como eu posso explicar... Eles... Eles sempre estiveram do meu lado... Nas brigas que eu tinha com o Rony eles sempre me defendiam... Sempre me protegeram... Foi difícil para eu ter que escutar aquelas barbaridades do Rony, mas eu agüentei firme... Mas não vou conseguir agüentar se eles falarem algo... Eles são mais do que meus irmãos mais velhos, são como uns pais pra mim... - Gina estava chorando no ombro de Draco.  
  
-Gina... - Draco a segurou pelos ombros e olhou dentro dos olhos dela -Você tem certeza que me ama?  
  
-Tenho!  
  
-Então se você me ama e eu te amo não vai ter nada que nos destrua enquanto estivermos juntos entendeu? E você vai agüentar tudo isso de cabeça erguida sabe porque?  
  
-...  
  
-Porque temos um ao outro! E eu não vou deixar que nada de mau te aconteça! Nem que eu tenha que sacrificar minha própria vida por você!  
  
-Não fala assim que eu não gosto! Você nunca vai sacrificar sua vida por mim entendeu?  
  
Draco a segurou pelos braços e olhando seriamente para ela começou a falar.  
  
-Não, Gina. Você é que não entendeu, minha vida se resume em apenas uma pessoa... você! Antes de te conhecer, eu era uma pessoa má, nunca liguei para ninguém! E você quer saber por que? Por que nunca tinha experimentado o que era amar alguém! Cada garota que eu tinha ficado antes era apenas uma diversão, nada mais que isso. Ficava para mostrar para os outros que eu podia tudo que eu quisesse, nunca me importei com ninguém, queria que todos se danassem! Acho que era assim graças ao meu pai, que sempre me ensinou que um Malfoy era superior a qualquer outro ser que existe na Terra, exceto talvez Voldemort... Achava que todos eram insignificantes, que para conseguir algo tinha que passar por cima de tudo e de todos. Minha mãe também não ajudou muito, estava mais preocupada com suas roupas, reuniões que ela dava para as amigas do que com seu próprio filho! Mas depois que te conheci, descobri que as coisas não eram bem como eu pensava, você me ensinou uma maneira diferente de ver a vida. Vi que as outras pessoas são importante e que tem sentimentos e que não é certo feri-los! Nunca imaginei que algum dia eu pudesse me apaixonar, e muito menos que essa pessoa fosse uma Weasley... Quer saber de uma coisa? Nunca me imaginei apaixonado por você Gina Weasley... Mas agora não consigo sequer pensar na hipótise de ficar longe de você! Gina eu te amo!  
  
Gina estava pasma! Não tinha palavras, não depois daquela declaração de amor. Ela o ficou olhando enquanto ele ainda segurava pelos braços e continuava a olhando sério, só que agora com lágrimas nos olhos.  
  
-Draco eu... - Ela o abraçou fortemente e começou a chorar com a cabeça encostada no ombro dele. -Eu te amo também! - Ela falava soluçando -Essa foi à declaração de amor mais linda que eu já ouvi Draco!  
  
Draco levantou a cabeça de Gina e a beijou. Foi quando Snape apareceu no corredor e...  
  
Continua... 


	22. Conversas

Conversas  
  
-Han han - Snape limpou a garganta forçadamente para mostrar que estava ali, instantaneamente os dois pararam e o olharam assustados -Sr Malfoy, eu precisamos ter uma conversinha! - Ele olha para Gina e completa - A sós!  
  
Gina entende a indireta e sai do corredor deixando-os a sós. Um silêncio constrangedor se formou entre os dois, então Snape resolve falar.  
  
-Draco, você não toma jeito mesmo né! Até a Weasley você não deixou passar hein! - Snape falou rindo.  
  
Draco o olhou sério e então respondeu:  
  
-Mas eu não estou brincando com ela Snape, eu realmente a amo.  
  
Snape desfez seu sorriso. -Ora Draco isso não é de fazer brincadeiras! Vamos rapaz, você pode enganar qualquer um menos a mim. Imagine se Draco Malfoy iria se apaixonar por Gina Weasley! Ainda mais sendo uma Weasley! - Snape começou a gargalhar.  
  
-Snape eu já falei e espero não ter que repetir novamente, por isso eu vou falar com calma e pausadamente para que você possa entender ok? Eu... Amo... Gina... Weasley!!! Entendeu?  
  
-Não Malfoy não entendi! Simplesmente isso é loucura!!! Não pode! Se você estivesse com ela apenas para se aproveitar até era aceitável, mas ama-la! Não isso não dá para entender! Sei que é bonitinha, isso não dá para se negar, pois ela realmente é uma das garotas mais bonitas de Hogwarts, também sei que vocês Malfoys gostam de escolher as garotas mais bonitas para namorarem ou como vocês dizem agora "ficarem". Draco vocês não estão medindo as conseqüências!!! Será que você não percebeu que isso pode se tornar grave?! Sabemos do que sei pai é capaz, isso pode causar muitas mortes!  
  
-Terminou? Espero que tenha terminado seu discurso medíocre Snape. Não pense que só porque é diretor da minha casa e o único professor que eu ainda suporte, que pode se intrometer na minha vida!!! Preocupe-se com a sua vida, eu sei quais são as conseqüências, mas vou correr esse risco pelo meu amor! Sim, Snape, vou correr esse risco pela Gina Weasley!!!  
  
Draco Saiu deixando um Snape atormentado para trás.  
  
-Tsc tsc tsc... Pobre Draco... Ele está brincando com fogo e vai acabar se queimando... - Snape falou com um tom preocupado.  
  
-Snape às vezes não conseguimos fazer as coisas do nosso jeito, tudo que acontece, não acontece por acaso. Deixar que tudo ocorra do jeito que deve ser, é a melhor coisa que podemos fazer. - Era Dumbledore que aparecera sem que Snape percebesse.  
  
-Dumbledore você já sabia? Você sabia que eles estavam juntos e não fez nada para impedir?! Porque?!  
  
-Como eu já disse antes Snape, tudo que acontece, não acontece por acaso. Deixar que tudo ocorra do jeito que deve ser, é a melhor coisa que podemos fazer.  
  
-Mas Dumbledore se isso seguir em frente uma tragédia pode acontecer! Lucios não vai deixar isso acontecer, tenho certeza que ele prefere ver Draco morto do que apaixonado por uma Weasley! E vai também querer se livrar dos Weasley de uma vez por todas! Dumbledore isso vai terminar em tragédia.  
  
-A males que vem para bens Snape... Mas eu posso lhe garantir que nenhuma desgraça acontecera. Agora preciso cuidar de outros assuntos, creio que você também as suas coisas para fazer, adeus. - Falando isso ele saiu deixando Snape com uma carranca de todo tamanho.  
  
"Eu não posso permitir que isso aconteça! Um Malfoy e uma Weasley? Não isso é totalmente fora do normal! Não posso permitir que uma tragédia aconteça, por mais que Dumbledore tenha falado, não vou deixar as coisas acontecerem normalmente, eles não vão ficar juntos! Eu não permitirei! Ou eu não me chamo Severo Snape!" Ele pensava enquanto olhava Dumbledore desaparecer pelo corredor.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Gina saiu do corredor deixando Draco e Snape a sós, estava muito nervosa, mas não sabia direito o por que, talvez fosse porque Snape a viu com o Draco, mesmo sabendo que todos já soubessem de tudo, a presença de Snape a sempre a incomodou. Resolveu ir para o seu dormitório e tomar um banho.  
  
Ela saiu do chuveiro se sentindo bem mais calma, ela senta na sua cama quando escuta a porta se abrir.  
  
-Gina você esta ai? - Hermione que havia aberto um pedaço da porta coloca sua cabeça para dentro do quarto. -Gi! Que bom que eu te encontrei! Será que eu posso entrar?  
  
-Claro Mione! E não precisa ser assim tão formal afinal você é a minha cunhadinha preferida!  
  
As duas riram com o comentário de Gina.  
  
-Mas por que você estava me procurando hein Mione?  
  
-Bem é que eu queria perguntar uma coisa pra você...  
  
-É sobre o Draco né?  
  
-Bem... É, Gi você tem certeza que você o ama?  
  
-Claro que tenho, por que você esta me perguntando isso? Por acaso você não acredita que eu amo ele?  
  
-Não claro que não! Em você eu acredito, bem eu só não acredito mesmo é...  
  
-É?  
  
-É nele! Pronto falei!  
  
-Você não acredita no Draco... Eu não a culpo não Mione...  
  
-Que bom que você me entende, eu tava morrendo de medo que você não me entendesse e acabasse brigando.  
  
-Não, eu não vou brigar com você. Sabe no começo eu também não acreditava no Draco, mas depois com o tempo eu descobri que ele estava sendo sincero, sei que parece mentira, mas o Draco tem um lado carinhoso, amigo, gentil... E foi esse lado dele que me conquistou, pena que só eu conheço esse lado dele.  
  
-Gi o pior de tudo é que eu acredito nisso tudo que você está me falando. Sabe quando você fala do Draco teus olhos brilham tanto! O Draco deve ser muito especial mesmo pra te deixar assim tão feliz!  
  
-Ele é sim Mione! É sim e nada nem ninguém vai nos separar!  
  
-Espero que não minha amiga, espero que não...  
  
Então as duas se abraçaram chorando muito.  
  
-Eu só vim aqui te dizer que apesar do Rony ser totalmente contra esse namoro, eu te dou o maior apoio, e que se você precisar de qualquer coisa pode contar comigo.  
  
-O Rony sabe que você está aqui Mione?  
  
-Talvez saiba, é que... depois que vocês brigaram eu tentei convencer o Rony que não era legal ele ficar se metendo assim na tua vida amorosa, ai você sabe como o Rony é esquentado e eu também não sou de ficar calada, bem nós brigamos...  
  
-Mione eu não acredito que vocês brigaram por minha causa! Agora eu to me sentido culpada!  
  
-Que isso! Você não é culpada, e também eu não poderia deixar minha amiga assim na mão né? Deixa que com o Rony eu me entendo depois!  
  
-Vocês dois foram feitos um para o outro, logo logo já vão estar de bem!  
  
-Pois é! Agora eu tenho que ir. Vou estudar por que amanhã tenho teste com Snape e você sabe como são os testes dele!  
  
-É eu que o diga! Mas você sempre se sai bem!  
  
-Tchau Gi!  
  
-Tchau Mione!  
  
Continua... 


	23. A Traição

Cap 23 - A "traição"  
  
No dia seguinte as conversas de manhã Draco recebe uma carta de seu pai.  
  
"Draco seu imbecil desprezível!  
  
Como você pode se envolver com uma Weasley?!  
  
Justo com uma Weasley! Aqueles ruivos pobretões mortos de fome!  
  
Você tem 24 horas para deixá-la, se não vou ser obrigado a tomar medidas mais drásticas,  
  
você já deve saber do que se trata não é? E não tente me enganar, tenho meus meios de descobrir.  
  
Francamente Draco, espero que você não esteja realmente gostando dessa Weasley.  
  
Ass: Lucius Malfoy"  
  
-Droga! O Snape já deu com a língua nos dentes! Agora vai complicar tudo!  
  
-Falando sozinho Malfoy?  
  
Draco levou um baita susto, quando olhou para trás deu de cara Daphine Ennes.  
  
-Ah é você Ennes! Cai fora Pô!!!!  
  
-Ora Malfoy o que é isso? Por que essa agressividade toda?  
  
-Ennes, eu já disse, cai fora e me deixa em paz! - Draco ia saindo e deixando Daphine sozinha quando ela o segura pelo braço, quando ele olhou para trás ela o agarrou, dando um beijo nele. Draco ficou perplexo com aquilo, com certeza ele poderia esperar qualquer coisa menos aquilo de Daphine.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Gina andava pelo corredor a procura de Draco, afinal desde ontem quando Snape os flagrou que não o via. Estava tão feliz, pensava em Draco, no amor que os dois sentiam um pelo outro... Quando ela vê aquilo! Era a cena mais repugnante que Gina poderia ver em toda a sua vida... Draco e Daphine se beijando!!! Ela sentiu um embrulho no estomago, algo inexplicável... era como se recebesse uma facada em seu peito. O choque foi tão grande que não conseguia nem se mexer, ficou ali parada olhando sem dizer uma palavra, somente as lagrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
No começo Draco ficou sem reação, mas logo em seguida empurrou Daphine. Estava com nojo. Beijar Daphine para ele foi como beijar um sapo. Lembrou dos beijos de Gina, que ao contrario eram quentes, gostosos e cheios de amor. Realmente Gina era a mulher de sua vida. Então quando voltou a realidade resolveu tomar satisfações.  
  
-O que você... - Ele parou ao ver um sorriso de orelha a orelha que Daphine tinha estampado em seu rosto. Mas ela não olhava para ele e sim para a direita deles.  
  
-Gina?! Eu posso esplicar, é que a Ennes apareceu do nada ai...  
  
Ele tentava se explicar, mas ela nem se movia, ele foi se aproximando dela e pegou no seu braço.  
  
-Não encosta essas suas mãos imundas em mim Malfoy! Eu devia ter escutado os meus amigos e a minha família! Deveria saber que eu não passava de uma diversão para você, sou só mais uma na sua lista né?! Até parece que um Malfoy iria se apaixonar! Vocês só amam a si mesmos! Agora que você já conseguiu todo que queria de mim partiu pra Daphine! Quer saber?! Vai pro inferno, some da minha vida!!!! - Então saiu correndo e chorando aos prantos.  
  
-Então era isso que você veio fazer aqui né? - Ele se virou para Daphine. - Pronto agora você deve estar feliz! Conseguiu o que queria. Mas não pense que isso vai ficar assim, você vai pagar muito caro por isso!  
  
-Ora Malfoy, todos nós sabemos que ela era só uma diversão para você, agora que tal você ficar com alguém do seu nível em? - Ela falou se insinuando para ele.  
  
-Ennes o dia que você ousar encostar em mim novamente eu juro que te matoe voc?ê sabe que apesar de não concodar muito com meu pai, sou um Malfoy e mato sem piedade. - E começou a sair do corredor.  
  
-Não tente se fazer de difícil que eu sei que você gostou do meu beijo!  
  
-Quer saber mesmo? - Ele falou sem parar de andar.  
  
-Claro que sim!  
  
-Preferia ter beijado a Murta-Que-Geme!  
  
Ele dobrou a esquina e sumiu da visão de Daphine que resmungava.  
  
-Aquele cretino, mas ele me paga! Dizer que preferia a Murta?! Antes minha vingança era só para a Gina, agora você também esta na minha lista negra Malfoy. Apesar do insulto ainda estou na lucro, pois a Gina não vai te perdoar nunca.  
  
Continua... 


	24. Nunca o Esquecerei

Cap 24 - Nunca o esquecerei  
  
Draco estava desesperado, faltava apenas uma semana para as férias e Gina mal olhava na cara dele, ele fazia de tudo para conseguir falar com ela. Ele já não comia, durmia, a até as aulas passavam em branco, pois a toda hora vinha a sua mente a imagem de uma menina ruiva.  
  
"Tudo isso é culpa da Ennes, mas ela ainda vai pagar muito caro por isso! Ah como vai! Onde já se viu aquela guria ridícula tentando ser má! Hauhauhuahau... Só rindo mesmo... Mas agora eu vou mostrar pra ela o meu lado Malfoy! E ela vai se arrepender por isso... Me vingarei e depois farei a Gina voltar para mim... É isso que eu vou fazer!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gina pelo contrario não demonstrava abatimento nenhum, apenas estava um pouco frieza ou estressada com os outros o que não era muito normal vindo dela. Por isso procurava sempre estar afastada dos outros para não acabar falando de mais, mais as vezes o pior acontecia.  
  
-Gina você sabe onde está o Rony ou a Mione?  
  
-Ora Harry se você não sabe como eu vou saber!  
  
-Calma Gina eu apenas fiz uma pergunta inofensiva e você me responde desse jeito.  
  
-Ora Harry tenho mais o que fazer do que ficar aqui com você.  
  
Ela ia saindo quando ele a segurou pelo braço.  
  
-Antigamente você faria de tudo para que eu apenas olhasse para você.  
  
-Antigamente eu era uma criança idiota que acreditava que o mundo era maravilhoso e que podia mudar certas coisas que nunca vão mudar!  
  
-Então é isso! Descobri o motivo do seu mau humor. É o Malfoy não é?  
  
-Isso não te interessa! É assunto meu, não interessa a ninguém!  
  
-Hmm... Bom nós te avisamos Gina, mas você não quis acreditar na gente, quando falamos que ele não prestava era porque sabíamos que ele te faria sofrer.  
  
-Cala boca Harry! Quem você pensa que é para querer dar palpite na minha vida? Só porque é o famoso Harry Potter o garoto que sobreviveu acha que pode tudo?! Só porque me salvou uma vez do Idiota do Tom! Quer saber? Fica bem longe de mim! To com nojo de vocês homens que se acham e se metem na minha vida!  
  
Então ela ia saindo novamente. Harry estava de queixo caído, nunca imaginou que a doce Gina Weasley podesse disser palavras tão cruéis, mas antes que ela saísse, ele fez algo que nem mesmo ele acreditou que vez aquilo. Ele a segurou novamente pelo braço e antes que ela pudesse falar algo ele a beijou. Ela lutou e depois conseguiu se soltar dele. Os dois estavam perplexos, ela nunca ia imaginar que ele a agarraria e ele também.  
  
-Quem você pensa que é para me agarrar assim?  
  
Ele ficou parado sem responder apenas olhando para ela distante.  
  
-Como é? Não vai responder? Juro que não entendo vocês homens!  
  
E saiu bufando com mais raiva por ter ficado no vácuo. De repente Harry saiu do transe e falou tão baixo que parecia que era uma explicação para si mesmo.  
  
-Foi um impulso... Eu não tinha a intenção... Foi algo de momento... Eu não sei, quando dei por mim já estava beijando, foi um impulso... Um impulso bom (ele deixou escapar, mas logo se corrigiu)... Não tinha a intenção, eu não podia ter feito isso! Ela é a irmã mais nova do seu melhor amigo! É como uma irmã para mim! Uma irmã bem bonita... Bonita, mas não é para o meu bico, tenho que parar de pensar besteiras!  
  
O beijo deixou Harry muito perturbado, pois ele sempre teve Gina como uma irmã mais nova, por isso na época que ela gostava dele ele teve todo o cuidado de nunca nem sequer olha-la de outro jeito que não fosse como irmão. Mas agora ele vira que ela não era mais aquela garotinha que ele salvou de Voldemort uma vez, ela havia crescido e se tornado uma linda e encantadora mulher.  
  
Gina saiu pelo corredor estava desesperada, pois agora ela perdera completamente as esperança de esquecer Draco. Se o beijo tivesse ocorrido há um ano atrás com certeza ela agora estaria nas nuvens, mas ao invés disso ela não sentiu nada, foi como se tivesse beijado seu irmão, na verdade ela sentiu até um certo nojo dele. E isso era horrível! Agora sabia que o beijo do Harry não a fez esquecer Draco, e nada a faria esquece-lo  
  
Continua...  
  
Ps. Gente desculpa a demora para atualizar a fic, mas é que estou com uns probleminhas aqui em casa. Agradeço pela compreensão. 


	25. Brasil ai vamos nós!

Cap 25 - Brasil ai vamos nós!  
  
Os dias se passaram, Gina e Draco estavam no trem, ela numa cabine ele em outra... Gina estava sentada na poltrona olhando pela janela enquanto seus amigos conversavam animadamente planejando as férias. Ela já não estava tão animada assim, pensava em como era tola em acreditar que algum dia um Malfoy poderia se tornar um garoto normal que realmente conseguisse se apaixonar e amar outra pessoa que não fosse ele mesmo.  
  
"Céus como pude ser tão tola! Eu devia saber que tudo aquilo não passava de mais um joguinho do Malfoy... De onde eu tirei que um Malfoy pudesse se apaixonar realmente por mim? Logo eu?! Uma Weasley... Weasley.... Weasley... As vezes odeio meu nome... Será que se eu não fosse uma Weasley ele teria feito isso comigo... Grrrrr... Ah! Odeio os Malfoys...Ah! Mais por que nossas famílias tem que ter essa rixa ridícula?! Acho que Dra... Quer dizer... O Malfoy só ficou comigo pois tinha alguma aposta no meio. É só pode ser isso... Ai e eu burra do jeito que sou acreditei nele... Pior de tudo... Eu me entreguei a ele! Gina sua burra! Agora a sonserina toda já deve estar sabendo... Seu irmão logo vai saber também... Mais isso não vai ficara assim... Esse Malfoy vai ter o troco! A se vai..."  
  
-Gina... Gina? GINA!!! - Harry a chamava, mas ela estava tão perdida em seus pensamentos que nem o escutara no começo.  
  
-AI! Harry, não preciso berrar que eu não sou surda não ta!  
  
-Desculpe... -Ele falou sem jeito.  
  
-A Gina mais ele teve que berrar mesmo... Você parecia que estava em transe! No que você estava pensando hein?! -Rony falou. - Espero que não seja em certo sonserino viado!  
  
-Ele não é viado! -Ela falou institivamente - Er... Quer dizer... -Ela parou sem graça.  
  
-Bom... Se ele é ou não é viado não vem ao caso agora... Bom Harry ia perguntar se você gostaria de ir com a gente na viagem que o Harry vai nos oferecer? Vai ou não Gin?  
  
-Hmmm... Onde que vocês querem ir?  
  
-Bom era isso que nós estávamos discutindo agora... -Harry falou.  
  
-Se a senhorita nós desse a honra de participar da discussão seria ótimo! - Hermione Falou divertida.  
  
-Vou ver se tenho um tempo livre na minha agenda... -Gina fingiu estar folheando uma agenda -Hmm... Para a sorte de vocês tenho uma horinha livre agora!  
  
Todos caíram na gargalhada.  
  
-Bom, voltando ao assunto, para onde vocês gostariam de ir?  
  
-Que tal a Bulgária? -Hermione sugeriu.  
  
-Não! -Rony pulou na hora -Para lá é que a gente não vai! Não quero nem chegar perto de onde aquele Victorrr -Ele enfatisou no "r" - mora!  
  
-Que tal Espanha? -Harry sugeriu.  
  
-Não... Já estive lá com meus pais ano retrasado... Não é muito diferente daqui.  
  
-Bom, que tal então se nós fossemos para um país exótico e bonito? -Gina sugeriu, mas o que ela realmente queria era ficar o mais longe possível do Draco.  
  
-Ótima idéia Gina! -Os três falaram juntos.  
  
-Mas... Para onde? -Rony perguntou animado.  
  
Hermione passou a mão pelo pescoço e pegou seu colar como sempre fazia quando algo a frustrava... De repente Rony olhou para ela e um sorriso enorme se formou no rosto dele.  
  
-Mi eu te AMO!!! -Ele falou e a beijou.  
  
-Mas por que isso assim de uma pra outra Ron?  
  
-É que você me deu uma idéia maravilhosa como sempre!  
  
-Que idéia é essa? - Gina perguntou curiosa.  
  
-Brasil!!!  
  
-Brasil? -Harry perguntou.  
  
-É Brasil! Samba, Rio de Janeiro, praias, povo alegre...  
  
-Mas por que eu te dei essa idéia Ron?  
  
-é que quando você colocou a mão no colar, eu lembrei que eles eram feitos de pedras brasileiras, ai veio na minha cabeça Brasil!  
  
-Hmmm... Mas ta ai uma boa idéia! Gostei! -Disse Gina.  
  
-Então... Brasil ai vamos nós!!! -Hermione falou.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco estava sentado na sua cabine com Crabbe e Goyle, os dois comiam feito porcos os doces que haviam comprado e Draco permanecia em silencio olhando pela janela. Quando Pansy entra.  
  
-Olá Draquinho! Soube que você e a Weasley terminaram, eu devia saber que aquilo era só mais um passatempo seu... Mas confesso que quase cai naquela ladainha de que você a amava... -Ela começou a rir -Até parece que você algum dia se apaixonaria realmente por alguém! Ainda mais pela Weasley! -Pansy rio mais ainda.  
  
-Por que Parkinson? Por acaso você acha que eu sou incapaz de amar alguém? Será que é essa a visão que todos tem de mim? Um insensível, sem coração que é incapaz de se apaixonar?  
  
-Bom para ser sincera é essa a visão que temos sim... Você é do tipo de homem que não ama, você apenas comanda, sua mulher deve amar você pelos dois... Por isso acho que sou a mais indicada... Sei como lidar com você Draquinho...  
  
-Ora Parkinson, não fale besteiras! Você nunca será minha mulher! E saia daqui agora... Sua voz me irrita profundamente!  
  
-Hmm... Você está irritado é?! Pois saiba que a Weasley não está tão irritadinha assim!  
  
-Como assim?  
  
-Enquanto você fica ai remoendo, ela esta lá combinando uma viagem com o Potter para o Brasil!  
  
-Como você sabe disso?  
  
-Ora, no caminho daqui eu sem querer escutei eles falando que iam para o Brasil... Mas francamente não sei de onde aqueles pobretões Weasley vão arranjar dinheiro para viajar para o Brasil... Acho que o Potter deve pagar para eles...  
  
-Como sempre você estava escutando atrás das portas... Quando você vai parar com essa mania Parkinson? Mas deixe... Dessa vez você me foi útil!  
  
-Ora Draco você realmente esta afim daquela pobretona? Por não acho que isso seja típico para um Malfoy... Seu pai não aprovaria! A mulher ideal para você sou eu meu bem... Então trate de se conformar, a Weasley é do Potter e eu sou sua! Essa é a realidade...  
  
-CALE A BOCA! Cansei de te ouvir por hoje! Sai daqui agora! -Ele foi a expulsando dali - E não volte mais aqui.  
  
-Draco você vai se arrepender por isso! Espere só até Lucius saber que o filho dele é um fracote que se apaixonou pela Weasley... Logo por aquela pobre, gorda, feia, ridícula, sem graça... -Draco fechou a porta na cara dela.  
  
-Ai... Essa garota fala demais... E o pior é que só fala besteiras... Onde já se viu... A Gina gorda e feia? Tss... Acho que ela nunca se olhou no espelho... Mas é bom saber que ela está indo para o Brasil... Tenhu que ir para lá também, não posso deixar o Potter tomar conta do terreno... Mas agora resta saber quando e onde eles vão ficar lá... Primeiro tenho que confirmar se é verdade né! Ou se foi mais umas das mentiras da Parkinson...  
  
-ARHHHH!!!  
  
-Blerk! Crabbe mais um desses arrotos e eu te transformo em um porco... Se bem que não vai mudar muito... Melhor te transformo em uma barata e pisso em cima!  
  
-Desculpe Malfoy.  
  
-E parem de comer um pouco! Vocês estão umas baleias! Pior ainda que são porcos! Estou ficandu enjoado só de vê-los comendo!  
  
-Tá bom... Mas nós estamos com fome!  
  
-Meu Deus! Esse já é o segundo carrinho que você compram inteiro e já estão terminando de comer! A barriga de vocês é um poço sem fundo! Goyle não me ouviu não?! Para de comer agora!  
  
Goyle parou de comer de repente e se desculpou.  
  
-Agora façam algo de útil e arranjem um jeito de descobrir se é verdade que a Gina vai para o Brasil com o Potter.  
  
-Mas como nós vamos fazer isso Malfoy? - Crabbe falou meio nervoso.  
  
-De um jeito... Vão agora!  
  
-Tá! - Os dois saíram da cabine correndo.  
  
(No corredor)  
  
-Goyle?  
  
-O que?  
  
-O que a gente tinha que descobrir mesmo?  
  
-Ai... Não lembro Crabbe... E agora o que a gente vai fazer?  
  
-Hmmm... Que tal compra mais doce para comer?  
  
-ÊÊÊÊÊÊ!!!! Vamos lá!  
  
-Vamosssss....  
  
Continua...  
  
Nota da autora: Devido a uns probleminhas aqui em casa foi demorar um tempinho (tah bom, talvez um tempão) para atualizar a fic. Mas prometo que foi me esforçar para não demorar muito ok? 


End file.
